Cats
by JadeSunrise
Summary: i know not a very good title and i suck with summaries so please just RXR
1. Default Chapter

/That little fucking rat boy how could he do that! I should be the one with Tooru right now not him/  
  
He jumped the wall and turned the corner rather quickly running into someone.  
  
Kyou: Hey watch it!  
  
He opened his eyes only to find himself staring into a pair of angry translucent green ones  
  
He stepped back to get a better look what stood before him was a young girl dressed in black cargo pants that hugged her waist and a light blue shirt that clung to her perfectly. She had wild blonde hair that hung loosely around her face it was pulled up into a ponytail.  
  
Girl: You should watch where you're going you baka!  
  
Kyou: What! Grrr..You're the one running like hell not me!  
  
Her green eyes flashed and she opened her mouth to speak but closed it.  
  
Man one: She went this way  
  
Woman: Hurry up and find her already or Hana's going to kill us!  
  
Girl: Oh shit! I don't have time to argue with a baka see ya!  
  
She ran off past him a few seconds later a young woman and man came skidding around the corner and after her.  
  
Kyou: I am not a baka  
  
He stormed off down the street.  
  
~~~**  
  
Tooru: Oh I hope Kyou-san is ok.  
  
Shigure: Don't worry Tooru he's pretty tuff he'll be fine he just needs time by himself.  
  
Yuki: Stupid cat is probably mopping around somewhere.  
  
The three were sitting down to eat dinner but Kyou still hadn't come back after Yuki and Tooru's little announcement earlier.  
  
Tooru: I hope your right Shigure-san /Please don't be mad Kyou and please be ok/  
  
Girl: Finally lost 'em thought they'd be chasing me all day.  
  
The girl was hiding on top of a near by fire escape as she watched the two followers run past her.  
  
/What bakas they are/  
  
She gave a slight laugh and shook her head then jumped down in one fluid movement and began to walk away.  
  
/Finally free from that awful place now I can do whatever I want/  
  
*Oof *  
  
Girl: What the hell?  
  
Rubbing her backside she looks up to see a young red headed boy looking down at her his eyes shooting daggers at her. Her eyes trail down him to see a large wet spot on the front of his pants and an empty bottle by their feet.  
  
Kyou: You again!  
  
Girl: Have a little accident, hmm?  
  
Kyou: You're the accident you stupid little  
  
Girl: I'm not the one dripping wet now am I?  
  
She was standing up laughing at him now and he finally snapped. After what he went through this morning with Yuki and Tooru then being chased by Kagura and now this girl it was all he could take.  
  
Kyou: I don't see what's so funny  
  
The girl just looked at him through tear eyes and kept laughing she immediately stopped though and glared at him.  
  
Kyou: Now who's all wet?  
  
He laughed at her he had thrown the other drink he had right on her and she was soaking wet.  
  
Girl: You Jerk!  
  
Angry she lunged at him catching him off guard and knocking them both backwards on the ground. She went to hit him but Kyou managed to move out of the way.  
  
Girl: stand still so I can hurt you!  
  
Kyou was dodging her punches but was kind of shock because that was the second time now that he thought about it that he didn't transform when they touched.  
  
/Why didn't I change? She was literally on top of me and I stayed human/  
  
Girl: get back here you jerk so I can pound you!  
  
Kyou: got to catch me first  
  
This was the perfect way to get all his anger and frustration out. She ran after him down the street but he was still ahead of her.  
  
Girl: When I get my hands on you you'll wish for death to come!  
  
Now that made him laugh even more a puny little girl was giving him death threats. It made him laugh even more because the only one that truly scared him besides Akito was Kagura. Now here was this beautiful yet irritating girl saying she was going to kill him.  
  
/ Man he's fast but I will not let him get away he just ruined the only shirt I have/  
  
Kyou rounded the bend and hopped back over the brick wall separating the woods that led to Shigure's house. Thinking he had lost her Kyou slowed down and stopped outside of the entranceway.  
  
Kyou: Tooru?  
  
She was sitting down and it looked like she had been waiting for him.  
  
Kyou: How long have you been sitting there?  
  
Tooru: I wanted to wait for you until you came back. Are you all right Kyou- san?  
  
Kyou winced at that but hey at least she was the only one who didn't call him the cat.  
  
Kyou: Hey don't worry about me I'm fine.  
  
Tooru: Are you sure because earlier you-  
  
Girl: There you are you big jerk  
  
Kyou turned around surprised she had found him and caught up with him Tooru was even more surprised than he was.  
  
Girl: When I'm done with you you'll wish you never crossed me  
  
Kyou only smirked at her again his hands on his hips  
  
Kyou: If you make me laugh again I'll have to believe you're a clown  
  
Girl: Bastard!  
  
She swung at him but he dodged it making her even angrier.  
  
/That last punch was too close she really is good at fighting I had better watch it but she just looks so cute. Wait a minute did I say cute? /  
  
Scared Tooru ran back inside to get Shigure and Yuki. A few minutes later the three came out. The young girl was sitting in the pond dripping wet and looking rather unhappy while Kyou was standing above her laughing.  
  
Kyou: What were you saying earlier? Even She's a better fighter than you.  
  
Kyou pointed over his shoulder at Tooru who blushed slightly the young girl's eyes flashed at that statement and in an instant Kyou was sitting in the pond next to her.  
  
Girl: What was that last comment of yours? I didn't quiet catch it I was too busy watching you fall.  
  
Shigure: Uh oh this is not going to be good  
  
Kyou lunged at her knocking her down and both of them back in the water he raised his hand to punch her.  
  
Yuki: Will you control yourself  
  
When the water settled Kyou was on top on her holding down her one hand while his other was pulled back the girl's other hand was holding a stick ready to knock him over the head.  
  
Shigure's eyes narrowed when he noticed how they were touching but Kyou was still a human.  
  
Shigure: interesting  
  
Tooru: Oh no Kyou!  
  
Tooru looked very panicked her face paling slightly the two saw her worried look and Kyou was the first to let go dropping her back in the water.  
  
Kyou: You wouldn't even be worth it  
  
Girl: What? why you!  
  
She jumped up hands clenched at her side her greens eyes burning a few seconds later Kyou was sitting on the ground holding his head a lump forming. The girl was standing over him then she stuck out her tongue and began to walk away.  
  
Tooru: Wait!  
  
Girl: What!  
  
She had whirled around and was looking at Tooru with angry eyes  
  
Tooru: You clothes are all wet you might catch a cold.  
  
The young girl looked down at her drenched clothes and wet hair then shrugged  
  
Girl: so what it'll dry  
  
She went to turn and walk away again when someone else stopped her.  
  
Shigure: She's right you know we wouldn't want you to get sick now would we?  
  
Tooru: Please you can dry off and wait till you clothes are dry then you can leave honest.  
  
/Not a bad idea I am getting kind of chilly and I would be nice to just relax for a few moments/  
  
Girl: Fine  
  
Kyou: What!  
  
Yuki: You can use Kyou's room and any of his clothes that might fit  
  
Kyou: Hey just a minute  
  
He turned on Yuki trying to look menacing but only looking like a drowned cat (haha had to put that there)  
  
Yuki: You were the one who got her soaked so she should borrow your clothes  
  
Shigure: I agree  
  
Kyou: What ever  
  
He stalked off leaving Tooru and the other with the young girl.  
  
Tooru: My name is Honda Tooru and this is Sohma Yuki and Sohma Shigure  
  
Girl: Mizuryuu Ella  
  
Tooru led Ella to Kyou's room and came back with a towel then left her alone. Kyou was brooding up on the roof like always he perked up though when he heard the two enter his room. He went still when he heard the sound of wet material hitting the floor a slow red blush crept up his face as he sat there listening.  
  
/I have a naked girl in my room and I'm not even in it! This sucks! /  
  
Ella walked over to his dresser and began to pick through his clothes she pulled out a powder blue hoodie and a pair of green cargo pants that were extremely loose. She had finished drying her hair and walked out to ask Tooru for a brush.  
  
/Great she's gone now I can get out of these clothes/  
  
He stopped half way to his dresser her clothes were lying in a pile on his floor he shook his head then walked over to his dresser and stripped off his shirt throwing it against the wall. He had unbuttoned his pants and was about to pull them off when the door opened.  
  
Kyou: Don't you guys knock!  
  
Ella opened the door up only to find Kyou standing there ripping off his shirt not wanting to interrupt she just stood there watching him that was until he got to his pants. She dropped the brush at the thought of that.  
  
Kyou stopped his pants half way down his hips he was staring right at the girl from earlier. She was wearing his powder blue hoodie and his cargo pants, which at the moment were riding down her hip exposing her creamy skin.  
  
Eep!  
  
Ella turned around and slammed the door shut forgetting about the brush. Moments later Kyou came out wearing a new pair of cargos and white shirt.  
  
Kyou: Here  
  
Ella looked down at his hands he was giving her the brush she dropped.  
  
Ella: Thanks She bowed slightly then hurried down the hall not realizing her pants were riding very low exposing a lot of her backside. They were down stairs Tooru was talking with Ella who just sat there grunting a response every now and then. Kyou was in the kitchen looking in the fridge for food.  
  
Shigure: Look what the cat drug in  
  
Kyou: Mutt  
  
Shigure: I must say she is a lovely little thing make me forget about Tooru  
  
Kyou was ignoring him focusing on heating up the leftovers instead.  
  
Shigure: I should ask her where she lives you know so I could give her a ride home.  
  
Kyou was bristling his hair standing up but he would not give in to the teasing from the inu.  
  
Tooru: so where do you live?  
  
Ella: around here  
  
Tooru: What school do you attend?  
  
Ella: oh high school  
  
Shigure was laughing softly to himself the little hana didn't want to talk about herself at all and Tooru wasn't getting the hint.  
  
Kyou: Here  
  
Ella was looking up at he bowl held out before her. She took the bowl and found it was miso soup and it was really good.  
  
Ella: this is great  
  
Tooru: oh do you like it? Thank you very much  
  
Yuki was sitting next to Tooru he hadn't said a word since earlier and the older man named Shigure was looking at her funny. They sat like this for sometime no one saying anything. Kyou lying on his side looking outside, Yuki and Tooru sitting side by side and Shigure leaning on the counter watching her.  
  
*Buzz!  
  
Ella almost jumped out of her skin  
  
Tooru: You clothes are dry I'll go get them  
  
She got up and left with Yuki following behind her. Ella pushed herself up and heard a slight growl behind her she turned around to see Kyou staring at Shigure who was smiling sweetly at her.  
  
/Ok now that is unnerving/  
  
She didn't realize that when she bent over to stand up the pants slipped down to reveal her firm little bottom showing it off to Kyou and Shigure. Though Shigure gave a small growl making the neko glare at him.  
  
She was standing up now and so was Kyou he looked ready to beat the crap out of Shigure.  
  
Ella: Thank you for dinner and letting me get warm.  
  
She bowed slightly at Shigure causing him to smile even more then to Kyou who blushed a little and looked away. The hoodie had dipped down and she was giving them a peek at her plump breasts now. When she left Kyou attacked Shigure.  
  
Kyou: You pervert! You sick bastard stop looking at her like that.  
  
Shigure: Ow Kyou you're so cruel! Besides you were looking at her like that too you know.  
  
Kyou: I was not!  
  
~~ Ella walked down the hall towards the laundry room she was outside the door when she heard a noise and stopped. A soft muffled moan could be heard she took a deep breath and peeked around the corner.  
  
~~  
  
Kyou was brooding on the back porch and Shigure was sitting down tending to his bruises when a very red and very breathless Ella came in they both looked at her but she looked at both of them ready to say something then blushed even more and walked out.  
  
Shigure: Now I wonder what could have upset her so much as not to change her cloths? Do you know neko?  
  
Kyou gave a low growl and glared at him stomping off to the roof. Ella was outside her face had returned to normal some what but she was still shocked by what she had seen. Tooru and Yuki making out well was way more than making out. She blushed again at seeing the two entwined in each other's arms. Shaking her head she glanced back the left.  
  
/Dam it and I like that out fit too/  
  
Kyou: Kami! What a pervert! First Tooru now Ella.  
  
Kyou lay down on the roof closing his eyes but moaned when the picture of Ella's breasts and butt flashed before his eyes.  
  
She was at the moment walking down the street rather upset about leaving behind her favorite clothes but hey who was she to interrupt.  
  
Woman: You are very hard to find little neko  
  
Ella's head snapped up she was looking into a pair of warm brown eyes set on a gentle looking face encased in a mass of long black hair.  
  
Ella: Hello Aikido  
  
Well that's all for the moment I'm too tired to finish sorry but there will be more..*yawn * - _- zzzzzzz.. 


	2. Back again

Back again ^_^ I know not very good the first one but it slow going getting there No worries though I be getting to the good stuff *sly smile * oh yea forgot to add this before ~~~ I don't own any the characters sep the ones I make up hehee  
  
Aikido: Ella you worried me running off like that it took me some time before I could find you  
  
Ella: obviously not that long since here you are  
  
The two were standing across from one another Ella pouting and Aikido looking at her smiling slightly.  
  
Aikido: Listen little neko I know how much you want to get away from everyone so how about a deal  
  
Ella: Deal? What kind of a deal?  
  
Aikido: How about if you stay here with me  
  
Ella: Really Aikido!  
  
Aikido: Calm down you can stay on one condition, which is you have to go to school and try to behave  
  
Ella: Deal!  
  
Ella squealed and hugged her older cousin nearly chocking her when she finally did let go Aikido was a little red and gasping for air.  
  
Aikido: Now lets go home shall we?  
  
~~  
  
Kyou was leaning against the window brooding like he always does in the morning sighing he turned to glance over at Tooru she was talking to her friends Hana and Uo.  
  
/This sucks/  
  
He was contemplating on whether or not he should leave when some whispering caught his attention. He turned his head to see what it was and his mouth fell open. Standing in the doorway to the classroom was Ella.  
  
/Why did I agree to this? You sneaky inu Aikido I'll get you back for this/  
  
Ella sighed and walked in she was aware that everyone was staring at her and whispering but she ignored them and sat down in an empty seat in the back.  
  
Tooru: Hello Ella  
  
Ella glanced up to find Tooru smiling down at her.  
  
/She's here? That means that HE'S here too/  
  
Ella scanned the room and her eyes landed on Kyou she glared at him and he glared right back.  
  
Ella: Baka  
  
She turned and looked away Kyou bristled because he had heard her.  
  
Tooru: I didn't know you were going to be going to our school this is wonderful!  
  
Ella: yea sure  
  
Uo: You know here Tooru?  
  
Tooru: Yes kinda we met yesterday Oh! That reminds me you left you clothes over the house.  
  
Ella: Yea well  
  
She was turning a little red at the mention of her clothes because all she was seeing was Tooru making out with Yuki.  
  
Tooru: Are you all right?  
  
Ella: Yea fine  
  
Uo: What were you clothes doing off you anyway?  
  
Uo arched a brow and glanced back at Kyou then back at Ella who still looked a little flustered.  
  
Tooru: She got drenched and we dried her clothes.  
  
Class started and everything was going fine until P.E. the girls were swimming this week and Ella was not very fond of the idea of getting wet. She made an excuse but the teacher wasn't buying it so she might have accidentally pushed the girl next to her who grabbed on to the other one and started chain reaction ending up with everyone in the pool but her. She apologized and zipped out of there fast.  
  
~~  
  
Ella: Aikido I'm home!  
  
Aikido: Um-In here Ella  
  
Ella followed the voice to the sitting room where Aikido was standing looking rather nervous.  
  
Ella: Something wrong Aikido?  
  
Aikido: No nothings wrong we just seem to have company.  
  
Curious Ella walked around the couch and a look of shock then horror finally anger crossed her face.  
  
Ella: What are _they _ doing here!  
  
Two girls were sitting down on the couch one had long white hair with misty gray eyes and the other had short wild black hair with deep chocolate brown eyes. They were both smiling at her but the second one was a little more evil looking than the others.  
  
Ella: Hello Mizu, Mira  
  
Both: Hello Ella  
  
Mira: we didn't know  
  
Mizu: That you were going to be here  
  
Mira: But we are glad that  
  
Mizu: you are  
  
Ella groaned and flopped down on the couch across from them she tilted her head back to look up at Aikido who still wasn't looking at her. The door creaked open and Ella turned to see who was coming in now.  
  
A young girl about 15 entered the room she had shoulder length strawberry blonde hair and translucent blue eyes.  
  
Ella: You're here too Nani?  
  
Nani: Oh Ella, hello  
  
Aikido: Well Mizu and Mira were sent here because they were kicked out of their other school and well Nani was sent along to keep them out of trouble.  
  
Mira: But  
  
Mizu: We  
  
Mira: don't  
  
Mizu: cause  
  
Mira: trouble  
  
Nani: Yea and a tsunami is just a little rain  
  
Ella slouched down even further and groaned.  
  
~~  
  
Kyou: What are you looking at?  
  
Shigure: Oh nothing  
  
The dog was just sitting there smiling at him Kyou always suspicious of the inu started to edge away from him.  
  
Kyou: I'm going out  
  
Tooru: Oh don't be too late I'm making beef stew and I have something special for dessert.  
  
Kyou: Yea sure  
  
He waved he hand over his shoulder and left. Shigure stood up saying he had some writing to do. Leaving Yuki and Tooru alone.  
  
~~  
  
Shigure walked over to the phone and dialed Hatori's number after a few moments the dragons voice could be heard over the phone.  
  
Hatori: Yes?  
  
Shigure: Get Ayame and meet me in our usual spot  
  
Hatori: What are you up to?  
  
Shigure smiled into the phone always the cautious one.  
  
Shigure: Nothing  
  
Hatori: All right  
  
They hung up and Shigure smiled then frowned when he knew what he was going to have to tell his friends.  
  
~~  
  
Kyou was walking down the street lost in his thoughts about Yuki and Tooru he didn't notice a young girl running towards him till he was lying on his back looking up at the sky.  
  
Ella was so busy trying to get away from those two she wasn't watching where she was going and she ended up landing on someone.  
  
Ella: Sorry  
  
She raised herself up just enough to see whom she fell on  
  
Both: You!  
  
Kyou: Don't you ever watch where you're going!  
  
Ella: I said sorry didn't I!  
  
Mizu: where could that  
  
Mira: little neko have gone  
  
Ella cringed at the singsong voices of her cousins they were coming around the bend.  
  
Kyou: Neko?  
  
He was looking at Ella's face and she didn't seem to like that name or the ones who were saying it. With out thinking she grabbed Kyou's hand and pulled him up and pulled him around the corner and behind the brick wall.  
  
Kyou: Hey what the Hell do yo-  
  
She placed a hand over his mouth and leaned into him hissing in his ear.  
  
Ella: Will you shut up!  
  
They stood there like that for a while. Ella could hear the two girls talking.  
  
Mira: Looks like  
  
Mizu: the little neko ran  
  
Mira: from us  
  
Mizu: but we'll  
  
Mira: find her  
  
The two girls smiled at each other before walking away in search of someone else to torment.  
  
Ella let out the breath she was holding and slumped against Kyou.  
  
/She feel so soft and warm and she smells like flowers. Wait a minute! How come I'm still me? Why haven't I changed? /  
  
Kyou glanced down at the girl who was pressing up against him.  
  
Ella: Why me?  
  
/Why do I have to suffer like this why can't they just all leave me alone? /  
  
Ella looked up when she heard someone cough. Two reddish brown eyes were gazing down at her.  
  
/He has such warm eyes and inviting lips/  
  
Ella could feel the heat start from the pit of her stomach and begin to rise up. Kyou had been watching her she was staring at him then her gaze shifted to his mouth and he watched as a slight blush crept up her neck and face.  
  
/She really isn't all that bad looking. You could get lost in her eyes and those pouting lips of hers. This feels nice. /  
  
He didn't realize he had wrapped his arms around her waist and was pulling her towards him until her mouth was inches from his.  
  
Ella could feel his hot breath feathering against her skin and it was making her antsy and she wasn't sure why.  
  
Kyou bent his head down and leaned in stopping a fraction from her lips. He heard a small whimpering sound and his eyes looking up at her.  
  
Ella didn't even know she had made that noise she knew she wanted to kiss him though and he stopped.  
  
Kyou was watching her face, it seemed a little flushed and her eyes were shinning and hooded her bottom lip was quivering and she was whimpering.  
  
/She made that sound! Does that mean she wants me to kiss her? /  
  
He closed the distance between them and captured her lips. Ella's hands slowly made their way up his chest and over his shoulders where they rested around his neck. Kyou began to trace her bottom lip with his tongue nipping and sucking on it every so often causing Ella to give a small moan parting her lips letting his tongue enter her mouth. His tongue began to explore every inch of her mouth before seeking out hers where the intertwined with each other.  
  
Kyou could start to feel his pulse quickening and his skin getting hotter. Ella shifted pushing her hips against him causing Kyou to give a low groan. He was getting aroused just from kissing her.  
  
/ Her lips taste wonderful but I want to taste more of her. /  
  
Kyou moved his lips and began to cover her face in kisses starting at her jaw line then moving down her neck nipping and licking it crossing down her collar bone while his hands roamed over her back and hips.  
  
Ella was restless this feeling was getting stronger and she wasn't sure how to make the dull ach she was feeling stop. She rocked her hips against him again causing another low groan from him. She began to nuzzle his neck flicking her tongue out every so often to lick his warm skin.  
  
/Why isn't this ach going away? Its only seems to be intensifying every time he touches me/  
  
Kyou wasn't able to take much more of this if he didn't do something else he wasn't sure what he would do.  
  
Ella gasped when she felt a cool hand brush up against her skin; Kyou's hands had found their way into her shirt and were now roaming over her bare skin. His hands made their way down her back running over her hips while his mouth moved back up to hers just as his hands skimmed over her ribs and up to her breasts.  
  
Kyou stopped a little 


	3. tutor

SORRY didn't mean to leave it hanging off like that had a little accident with the computer *hits the screen * but its all good now so I can finish where I left off ^-^  
  
Kyou was a little surprised to feel soft cool skin meet his hands.  
  
/She's not wearing a bra! /  
  
Ella could hear a low growl just as a cool hand grasped her breast and began to massage it she moaned into Kyou's mouth grinding up against him making him growl again.  
  
~~  
  
Aikido: Nani have you seen Ella and the twins?  
  
Nani: I saw the twins a few moments ago they went out back  
  
Aikido sighed and walked around back to where the twins were sitting. Mizu was playing her flute while Mira hummed a soft melody. They stopped when they heard Aikido.  
  
Aikido: Where's Ella  
  
Mira: What do  
  
Mizu: you mean?  
  
Mira: We haven't  
  
Mizu: seen her all day  
  
They were both giving a mischievous little smile making Aikido start to worry.  
  
Aikido: Spill or you can go back home.  
  
They both looked up at their cousin with innocent stares neither one blinking. Aikido gave an impenitent growl ands it was Mira who spoke first.  
  
Mira: Fine we might have seen her  
  
Mizu: near the park but  
  
Mira: we lost her. Are you  
  
Mizu: mad with us Aikido?  
  
Aikido just shook her head and walked out telling Nani to watch them while she went to get Ella. Knowing the twins they probably did something to piss her off or torment her.  
  
~~  
  
Ella couldn't take much more his lips were roaming over every inch of visible skin and his hands were reeking havoc on her body. Ella gave a mix between a moan and a whimper she wanted him but her clothes were in the way.  
  
Kyou seemed just as frustrated because he was pulling her shirt slowly up exposing her skin. ~~  
  
Aikido: Ella! Where are you!  
  
Ella could vaguely hear her cousin calling out to her in her fuzzy mind somewhere she registered her. Kyou heard her calling also and his hands stopped. His head was lying on her shoulder and he gave an annoyed growl Ella just whimpered before she pulled away leaving Kyou very frustrated and horny.  
  
~~  
  
Aikido was about to turn the bend when she spotted Ella coming towards her. She ran up to her and grabbed her wrist and immediately turned bright red and dropped her hand. Ella just growled and walked back towards the house leaving Aikido to stare at her.  
  
/Oh my! This is defiantly not good. How could I have forgotten something this important? /  
  
~~  
  
Kyou stood there for a moment willing his body to calm down it took him about an hour before he could actually move because he kept thinking about her and how she felt. When he finally did he walked home very slowly.  
  
Shigure was sitting in his study writing he had just finished talking to his Ayame and Hatori and had just settled down when he picked up Kyou's scent but it smelled kind of different.  
  
Shigure: Smells like Kyou but it kinda smells like  
  
He looked a little surprised then chuckled to himself before he went back to writing he had almost forgotten about that. Since Kyou was cursed with the cat as his zodiac it meant along with his other temperaments as a cat he also went into heat.  
  
Shigure: This should be an interesting two weeks. ~~~  
  
Ella was in her room she wasn't able to fall asleep because the ach from before was still there. She gave a small whimper and rolled on to her side she had to get some sleep.  
  
~~  
  
Nani: Good morning Ella sleep well?  
  
Ella just glared at her to tired to give a response she opened the fridge and grabbed the milk then sat down her head hitting the table.  
  
Mizu: Looks like some one  
  
Mira: had a restless night.  
  
Mizu: What's wrong little neko have trouble  
  
Mira: sleeping?  
  
Ella: Shut up ~~  
  
Kyou wasn't fairing much better he was crabbier than before and Shigure just couldn't stop smiling.  
  
Kyou: what are you so happy for?  
  
Shigure: Oh nothing, nothing at all. I just hope you have a _ good_ day today. Since it's such a wonderful day.  
  
Yuki walked in and Tooru began to serve breakfast blushing when she brushed up against Yuki's arm.  
  
Shigure: Ah! Young love, it's in the air you know  
  
He was looking at Kyou the whole time still holding that goofy smile.  
  
Kyou: whatever  
  
He said through clenched teeth as he got up and walked out.  
  
/Dam it! The inu knows, that bastard! /  
  
~~  
  
When Kyou walked into the classroom he sat down and just stared out the window he was not in a very good mood. He was crushed by the one girl he trusted and that dam rat took her for his own and now he was in heat and his one chance to get laid and they were interrupted. His ears twitched when he heard Tooru's voice but he only turned around when he heard Ella's.  
  
Tooru: I know you will probably say no but would you please consider tutoring me?  
  
Ella glanced down at the brunette who was bowing before her.  
  
/What is she talking about? /  
  
When Ella didn't respond Tooru went on.  
  
Tooru: I'm not very good in History and we have a big test and I know how good you are.  
  
Ella: Why don't you ask Yuki or Kyou?  
  
Tooru: Yuki has been busy lately and Kyou has been kind of moody and I don't want to be a bother to anyone so I understand if you say no.  
  
Ella glanced out of the corner of her eye at where Kyou was sitting he wasn't looking very happy. She could probably guess as to the reason why its what kept her up all night.  
  
Ella: Fine  
  
Tooru squealed and hugged Ella who peeled her way before she walked over to her seat. The whole class time her eyes kept staring over to Kyou and she kept chewing on her lip.  
  
Kyou had been watching her and was getting aroused just by looking at her and thinking about her soft skin and those firm breasts. He shook his head and went back to trying to pay attention.  
  
~~  
  
Ella had come strait over to help Tooru so she was still in her school uniform.  
  
Tooru: we can study my room so no one bothers us.  
  
Ella: That's fine let's go.  
  
They were heading for Tooru's room when Shigure popped his head out of the study.  
  
Tooru: Good afternoon Shigure  
  
Shigure: * Yawn * It's the afternoon * Yawn *  
  
Tooru: Were you up all night?  
  
Ella's ears began to twitch and she turned around just as Kyou came up the stairs. She could feel the fire in her belly and the ach returned.  
  
Kyou had decided to stay in his room until this was over since he didn't want to be around anyone at the moment. He was surprised when he saw the object of desire standing only a few feet away.  
  
Shigure: Don't worry Tooru you'll pass you test.  
  
He was going to say something more but a smell in the air caught his attention and he turned to see Kyou standing at the end of the hall gazing at Ella who at the moment was looking a little flushed.  
  
/She's aroused! And Kyou's in heat this should be very interesting. /  
  
He gave one last sniff to make sure then he went back in his study and shut the door.  
  
/ How unfair Kyou seems to have found an outlet but the poor dog goes without/  
  
~~  
  
Ella was trying to explain to Tooru about the different eras but she was getting the emperors confused and she was getting frustrated with her.  
  
Ella: How about a break?  
  
Tooru: Are you sure I think I should  
  
Ella: No! Trust me you need a break or I'm going to kill myself  
  
Tooru: you say something?  
  
Ella: no  
  
Tooru: Well if were having a break I think I'll take a walk.  
  
Ella just shrugged and Tooru disappeared out the door. Mean time Kyou was up on the roof listening to all of this and was happy that Tooru had left now he could finish what they started yesterday.  
  
Ella was flopped on her back and closed her eyes she really couldn't understand how that girl could be such a space case.  
  
Kyou climbed down the roof and popped into Tooru's room where he found Ella lying on the floor her golden tresses spilling around her. She shifted her legs making her skirt slip down revealing her creamy white thighs.  
  
Ella was trying to relax she slipped in to one of her fantasy about Kyou she had been doing it often enough she wasn't sure why it was him but ever since that night she could stop thinking about him.  
  
Kyou had landed quietly on the floor making his way over to where she was; he knelt down beside her and straddled himself over her. He felt the wave of heat wash over him and felt his arousal start up again. He slowly began to kiss her lips lightly at first then tracing her jaw line moving down her neck then back up to her lips where he began to lick them nipping and pulling at her bottom lip.  
  
Ella could swear that this fantasy felt very real she could almost feel him warm breath on her neck. She gave a low moan and arched her hips upwards brushing against Kyou. He gave a low growl before he took her mouth his tongue dancing around with hers. He slipped his hand under her shirt he wanted to touch her skin but he also wanted to see if she was wearing a bra.  
  
Ella moaned when she felt his hand slide up her stomach towards her creamy breasts that were screaming to be touched and caressed. She arched up against him as his hand came in contact with them.  
  
Kyou smiled against her mouth she wasn't wearing a bra. He lifted up off her a little and began to tug at her shirt. Ella slowly opened her eyes she though she was looking at Kyou he warm reddish brown eyes burning into hers.  
  
/This is just a dream but it feels so nice./  
  
She let loose another moan as she felt cool air brush across her bare chest, and a warm tongue glide over her stomach and latch on to her breast.  
  
Kyou couldn't help himself he saw her creamy round breasts and snapped they looked too good to resist and he didn't. He had begun to lick them lightly but when she moaned and arch towards him her began to suckle on them nipping at them every so often switching back and forth between each one. He moved down her stomach licking and nipping his way down listening to her moan every so often. He licked a circle around her belly button then dipped his tongue inside.  
  
Ella was twisting from the pleasure he was creating she gave another low moan as his mouth moved further down she lifted up her legs her skirt falling farther down her thighs. She began to arch up to him rubbing her hips against his face.  
  
Kyou gave another low growl then pushed up her skirt slipping his hand in side her underwear.  
  
Ella gave a little gasp when she felt his had drop down there.  
  
/Please don't let me wake up this feels too good /  
  
Kyou slipped to of his fingers inside her she was wet and hot, which was making him hot just knowing she was. He began to play with her soft folds stroking each one pushing further inside.  
  
Ella was breathing heavily now and her moans were getting louder and more frequent but Kyou wouldn't stop until he found the one he was looking for and he did, she gave a low moan before she shuddered.  
  
~~  
  
Shigure was down in his study a smile playing on his face but every now and then would waver to a frown.  
  
/How is she able to get that close to Kyou and him not transform. /  
  
He glanced up when he heard another moan followed by a thump. He just smirked as he sat there looking at his blank screen.  
  
/At least he's getting some. Ah well. Though I have to figure out why she's able to touch him and if its only with him or is it all of us/  
  
~~  
  
Ella was really enjoying this she never wanted to wake up. She pushed into Kyou and gave another low moan.  
  
Kyou was about to try something he heard from Shigure when he heard Tooru's voice. Giving a growl of frustration Kyou pulled his fingers out of Ella and disappeared out the window shutting it loudly for Ella to hear.  
  
She bolted up and looked around the room but no one was there.  
  
/Oh my god was he actually here?! /  
  
She was shaking a little and was about to walk to the window and check to see if anyone was out side when she heard Tooru's voice.  
  
Tooru: Ella I'm back  
  
Ella fixed adjusted herself the best she could before Tooru saw her.  
  
Ella: In here  
  
Tooru came in to find Ella in the same spot as when she left though she looked a little flushed.  
  
Tooru: Sorry I kept you  
  
Ella just shrugged and they continued their lesson. It was dark when they had finished Tooru jumped up and shouted something about dinner before she ran off down stairs. Ella collected her things and walked down stairs she was rounding the corner when she ran into someone. She immediately thought of Kyou and blushed slightly but when she glanced up it was Shigure.  
  
Ella: Sorry I wasn't paying attention  
  
Shigure: Oh that's all right no harm done  
  
/ Oh boy she though I was Kyou and she's aroused again. At least I know it's not just with Kyou. /  
  
Ella was watching as Shigure walked away chuckling to himself.  
  
Ella: Strange guy  
  
Tooru: Ella would you like to stay for dinner?  
  
Ella: Thank you but I had better get home before Aikido gets worried.  
  
Tooru: You aren't walking home are you?  
  
Ella: Yea  
  
She saw how worried Tooru was looking and tried to reassure her nothing would happen to her but she was succeeding.  
  
Ella: How about if I called Aikido to come pick me up would that be ok?  
  
Tooru smiled and nodded her head Ella rolled her eyes and groaned as she picked up the phone and dialed Aikido's number.  
  
Aikido was there in record time and not looking very happy with Ella.  
  
Aikido was standing in the kitchen waiting for Ella's answer to her earlier question about why she didn't call her sooner or tell her where she was going.  
  
Aikido: Well?  
  
Ella: Well what?  
  
Aikido gave a exasperated sign letting her hands fall to her side she shook her head her black locks moving around her shoulders and face from the motion.  
  
Shigure had smelled Tooru's cooking and it had tempted him from his study. He walked towards the kitchen and stopped when he entered it. There was a lovely young woman standing in his kitchen. She had long raven black hair a slender body creamy pink skin and warm honey brown eyes. She was wearing a white dress shirt and a short red skirt with a pair of black tights and brown loafers.  
  
Shigure: I didn't know we had another guest.  
  
Aikido turned when she heard a deep warm voice. It belonged to a very handsome man. He was wearing a beige robe that hung loosely around his frame his brown hair cover his eyes a little that were a deep brown almost black. He was smiling at her and she felt a little blush creep into her cheeks.  
  
Ella: This is my cousin Aikido Mizuryuu  
  
Shigure: Nice to meet you  
  
He held out his hand Aikido stared at it for a moment wanting to touch it but gave a slight bow instead.  
  
Aikido: Hello  
  
Ella: This is Shigure Sohma  
  
Aikido: Oh so you're the one who helped Ella out.  
  
He looked a little puzzled then smiled when he realized she was talking about the wet clothes incident.  
  
Shigure: we couldn't let the little hana catch a cold and it really was no trouble  
  
No one had noticed Kyou had walked in the room well except Ella who was looking at him her face a little flushed. Shigure glanced at her and smiled shaking his head.  
  
/ I guess they didn't get to finish there little study session. /  
  
Aikido knew Ella was in heat and she was aroused but she wasn't sure who was the cause of this until she noticed her glance towards the door. A young boy with red hair had walked in and Ella had immediately colored.  
  
/ This is going to be a long two weeks. /  
  
~~  
  
Four days had already passed and Ella only seemed to be getting worse and Aikido was getting worn out trying to keep her occupied but it wasn't working. And when Mizu and Mira noticed this they had begun to tease Ella mercilessly.  
  
~~  
  
Shigure was wearing a suit and wasn't looking very happy in it either. He had to meet with his editor today and he wasn't sure she would like it that he didn't even have half of the story finished. How could he when that beautiful raven-haired angle kept intruding on his thoughts? He sighed and rested his chin in his hand.  
  
~~  
  
Aikido had just finished talking with her editor and had decided to grab a bit to eat before going home to the tornado that was the twins. She walked into the restaurant and sat down.  
  
Shigure was dreaming about his lovely angle when he glanced up and there she was standing or rather sitting only a few feet away from him. Her long hair was pulled up in a bun but some strands had made there way free and hung loosely around her face. She was wearing a deep blue mock sweater this time with a khakis skirt that button up the front and side and white tights with tan loafers.  
  
Aikido was studying the menu when a deep male voice interrupted her. She glanced up to find warm brown eyes smiling down at her.  
  
Aikido: Oh Shigure!  
  
That seemed to make him smile even more look much like a little boy.  
  
Shigure: Hello Aikido how are you today?  
  
Aikido: Fine thank you but what are you doing here?  
  
He laughed softly at her still hovering about her.  
  
Shigure: Eating I would hope  
  
She chided herself for asking such a stupid question.  
  
Shigure: waiting for anyone?  
  
Aikido: No I just got done meeting with my publisher and decided to grab a bit to eat.  
  
Shigure: You write?  
  
Aikido: Yes I do but I don' think you would have read any of my work.  
  
Shigure: Tell me and I'll let you know  
  
She was going to say something when she noticed a young woman trying to get Shigure's attention.  
  
/He's here with another woman so he's on a lunch date. Idiot/  
  
Aikido: I think she's trying to get your attention  
  
He turned around to see his publics looking very annoyed with him she must have finished ready the manuscript. He sighed and turn back around to say something to Aikido but she was talking to the waiter already so her walked back to the table where she laid into him about how it sucked. The whole time though he was watching Aikido a grin on his face.  
  
~~~***  
  
So what da ya think? The next chapters going to be good really good which means * drum roll * that's right a LEMON!!! * cheering * 


	4. third timesa charm

Ok this is that chapter with the long awaited LEMON!!! So beware though I can't decide how many are going to be in this chapter who knows it might be one endless LEMON *Evil grin * and what about Aikido and Shigure * winks smiling slyly * oh well just read it. * huge grin *  
  
Ella could feel his cool hands on her warm body she began to whimper slightly from the feeling it was creating. The feel of his tongue as it made its way lazily down her stomach stopping inches above her curly mound. She gave a slight gasp as she felt his tongue slip inside her and begin to lick her nipping slightly at her ever so often causing her to give a low moan.  
  
~~  
  
Aikido was up typing away a new story for her editor when she heard Ella cry. She got up and slowly opened her door. Ella was lying on her futon her blankets flung every which way and she was whimpering slightly her face scrunching up every now and then.  
  
/I know how you feel kiddo but you've lasted this long just hold out a little more/  
  
In response Ella gave another little whimper before rolling over on to her belly. Aikido sighed as she shut the door. She knew how Ella was feeling because once every couple months she also felt the urge to mate and it was hard to control but she also had five years experience on Ella so it wasn't that bad for her as it was for Ella.  
  
~~  
  
Kyou made his way down stairs thanking the heavens it was Saturday because if he had to see her again he would not restrain himself. He plopped down on the floor resting his chin in his hands staring out at the morning sky.  
  
Tooru: Good morning Kyou-san  
  
He just grunted what he hoped was good morning before her fell backwards staring up at the clouds.  
  
Shigure: Good morning and how is our little flower?  
  
Tooru: Fine and how are you today Shigure?  
  
Shigure: Oh as fine as an old man can get  
  
Tooru: But you're not old  
  
Shigure: Ah makes me feel good to hear you say that but you know what else would feel good?  
  
Tooru shook her head looking at him clueless as ever. Shigure was expecting the neko to get upset and hit him or yell at him but Kyou was still staring up at the sky. Shigure lifted a brow and watched him.  
  
Shigure: Would Tooru like me to show her?  
  
Tooru nodded wanting to help out the inu who was kind enough to have her here. Shigure was still watching Kyou who hadn't moved a muscle, which was worrying the inu. Tooru walked over to Shigure who looked like he was about to do something when he was suddenly knocked backwards. He looked up rubbing his chin expecting to see the neko but instead was staring into Yuki's cold purple gray eyes.  
  
Yuki: You're such a pervert  
  
Tooru just stared at the two still clueless about what was going on. She turned to ask Kyou a question but was surprised to see him gone.  
  
Tooru: where did Kyou-san go?  
  
Shigure and Yuki both looked over at Tooru, Yuki just turned back to the task of eating while Shigure gave a sly smile.  
  
Shigure: I think he went to take care of something.  
  
Tooru: Will he be back for breakfast?  
  
Shigure: Um- he might not be back for a while and don't expect him for dinner either  
  
Tooru just stared at Shigure then back where Kyou had been looking a bit worried. She was thinking it was because Yuki and her and announced their feeling towards each other and had started to share it openly she didn't think Kyou would mind that much.  
  
~~  
  
Kyou was irritated, frustrated and horny none that went well together. He gave an agitated sigh running his hand through his hair as he turned the corner. He need to release his frustration that had built up for the past week and he could only think of two things the first one was out of the question since he didn't even know where to look for her but the second one was easy.  
  
~~  
  
Ella had tried to get sleep but it kept eluding her she finally dozed off early in the morning only to be tormented by her dreams. She finally gave up on sleep and got up for the day. She put on a pair of black cargo pants and a tight red shirt then slipped down stairs trying to sneak past the twins who seemed to be tormenting Aikido and Nani at the moment. She raced out down the street as soon as she was out of the house for fear of being spotted by those two. Heaving a sigh, as she was a good distance away she let her thoughts drift off to a certain red haired boy with those reddish brown eyes.  
  
~~  
  
It hadn't been hard for Kyou to find them but he didn't expect there to be this many of them but at least he was able to release all his pent up energy if only for a little while. Kyou was walking away for the scattered mass of boys lying unconscious on the ground around him. He hardly had a scratch on him save for a split lip that he got when he was caught off guard. He gladly paid the guy back for hitting him and went on to his friends. He was smiling to himself thinking about their reactions when he challenge all of them and had actually beaten the crap out of all of them when he ran into something soft and warm.  
  
Ella: Watch where you're going!  
  
His eyes shot open to stare down at the source of the voice who was on her ass at the moment rubbing it with her hand as she got up.  
  
Ella: You are such a baka! Why don't you-  
  
The rest died on her lips when she saw whom she had bumped into and she felt the fire start again just looking into his eyes.  
  
Ella: Kyou  
  
It came out in a hushed voice and a little husky sounding. Kyou just stood there staring at her shocked that he would even run into her. A very wicked smile crept across his face his eyes growing darker with desire.  
  
Ella just watched as Kyou's eyes grew dark raw hunger flashing in them she could feel her body tremble and she licked her lips in anticipation. She didn't realize she had moved towards him until his hand snaked out and wrapped around her waist pulling her to him. His lips crushing down on hers, demanding her to open her lips to him, which she gladly did and they deepen the kiss even more their tongues intertwining and dancing around with each others. His hands roamed over her body his fingers playing across her back and hips before moving up her sides tracing her ribs before stopping under her breasts where his thumbs began to make slow circles under each one causing a moan to escape her.  
  
She stepped closer to him till her hips were up against his she started to slowly rub against him as her hands traced the muscles on his back and shoulders before slide up into his hair pulling him closer to her.  
  
Kyou moaned from the friction her hips were creating. He really wanted to finish this now but not her in the street. He pulled back from Ella and looked down at her, her lips were swollen her eyes hooded with desire her cheeks flushed and her breathing was erratic.  
  
/Oh Kami how I want her! /  
  
Ella gave a whimper of protest when he pulled away from her but she looked up to see the desire burning brighter in his eyes making the fire in her belly spread through out her entire body.  
  
Kyou grabbed her hand and began to lead her down the street, they walked for about a block or two before ending up in an alley where Kyou let her hand go.  
  
Ella was a little curious as to why they had stopped here. Kyou had let her hand go and walked over to the fire escape where he pulled the ladder down and turned back around towards her motioning for her to come to him. She did and he pushed her up the ladder they climbed to the very top of the roof. Ella was first so she waited for Kyou when he came and stood beside her she glanced up at him her eyes begging for him to touch her again but Kyou just grabbed her hand and led her across the roof towards a small building.  
  
Ella couldn't make it out until they got closer to it then when he opened the door she could smell the different fragrances of the flowers. She gave a slight smile as she turned around to look at Kyou. This time she grabbed his hand and pulled him inside shutting the door behind them.  
  
They were in the center on the green house surrounded by different flowers and shrubs Ella grabbed the front of Kyou's shirt and pulled him to her crushing his lips to hers in a mind blowing kiss. She broke away tracing her tongue along his bottom lip before nibbling on it then suckling it, she moved along down his chin and jaw line and down his neck stopping and nipping at him every so often. She slipped her hands under his shirt her fingers dancing across his chest before she pulled back and slipped his shirt off.  
  
/ He's gorgeous! How could you not want this guy /  
  
Ella licked her lips unconsciously making Kyou give off a low growl he closed the small gap between them taking her lips in his. He began to shower her face with small butterfly kisses tracing her curve of her ear with his tongue dipping it inside before moving down to where her jaw line meets her ear biting the soft sensitive skin before soothing it with his tongue. His hands went up her waist stopping at the edge of her shirt for only a second before he pulled it up and over her head.  
  
Kyou: No bra  
  
It was more of a statement than a question and before Ella could respond Kyou had latched on to one of her creamy white mounds. She gave a low moan fisting her hands in his hair as he began to make slow circles around her nub with his tongue before engulfing as much as he could in his mouth sucking on it then nipping at it while his other hand tried to imitate what his mouth was doing.  
  
~~  
  
Aikido: Ella! Are you up yet? Ella?  
  
Aikido padded across the hall to Ella's door where she knocked lightly when she got no response she slowly opened the door only to find the room empty.  
  
Aikido: SHIT!!  
  
Nani and the twins glanced up from what they were doing to watch a very angry Aikido race through the hall slamming the door behind her. They just looked at each other the twins smiling deviously then turning towards their unsuspecting cousin. ~~~  
  
Kyou moved on to the next breast giving it as much attention as her gave the first one. Ella arching her back to him pressing her breasts against his mouth and face while she moved her hands down to his pants where they started to unbutton his pants. Her hands slipping inside pushing the garment away lingering on a larger bulge in his shorts.  
  
Kyou groaned when he felt her hands skim over his arousal before they danced back up to his hips where they climbed up his chest to his shoulders. He released her breast kissing his way down her stomach dipping into her belly button before continuing onward. His hand snaked up undoing her pants and sliding them down her curves to the ground beneath them. He stared down at her a wicked smile playing across his face.  
  
Kyou: No panties either?  
  
Ella just gave a slight whimper from being denied his pleasure for too long her eyes pleading with him. Kyou gave a low laugh then slowly lowered her to the ground where he began his assault on her mouth once more.  
  
Ella couldn't take much more of this torcher every where he touched her a shock of electricity would jolt her making her skin spasm and her moan in delight. She felt his lips roaming down her neck over her collarbone not noticing as his hand slipped down her thigh to her curly mound stroking it gently before slipping a two fingers inside.  
  
She felt wet warm and tight, he could hear her gasp and felt her clamp around his fingers when he entered her. He moved his fingers around rubbing the soft folds inside. Slowly adding another digit until he had three finger inside her. He skimmed his fingers over her soft flesh until he found what he was looking for, her clit. He began to massage it between his three fingers.  
  
Ella's eyes shot open and she gave a small gasp of pleasure bucking her hips against his hand. He pulled his fingers from her he glanced up to look at her face, which was flushed with desire her eyes fluttering open and closed her mouth gasping for air. He bent his head down and licked her a couple times before he plunged his tongue inside her. Licking the inside of her walls then nipping at the sensitive flesh before sucking on it.  
  
/Oh Kami! What is he doing?!! /  
  
Ella tried to open her eyes but every time she tired they would close as a new wave of pleasure washed over her. She rolled her head to the side and looked down she watched as Kyou drank from her giving her more every time she moaned and withered under his touch.  
  
He moved his mouth along the side of her inner thigh kissing and licking her causing her to whimper, He was definitely enjoying this. He climbed back up until he was inches away from her face she kept shifting restlessly underneath him nudging him with her hips brushing up against his harden penis. Kyou gave a low moan from the contact.  
  
Taking that as a good thing Ella did it again this time lingering a little longer. Kyou growled he could feel himself getting harder and the need for release was more urgent now. He ran his arms up her till they rested on either side of her head his fingers clasping hers. He lowered slowly on to her his head rubbing up against her opening he looked down at her his eyes never leaving her.  
  
She silently pleaded with him willing him to continue not wanting him to stop now. She pushed upward closing distance between them causing his penis to push into her and making her cry from the pain. He didn't move waiting for her to adjust, which didn't seem to take very long because she was pushing up against him. Taking the hint he began a slow rhythm but his resolve quickly shattered when he felt how responsive she was and he pumped in and out of her harder and faster.  
  
He could feel himself about to break but he wanted her to go first. Ella could feel her world spinning the endless array of colors that danced before her as Kyou drove her over the edge.  
  
He heard her scream his name and felt her clamp tightly around him her body convulsing from her orgasm he thrust into her one more time crying out as he released inside of her. They both collapsed from the intensity and exhaustion Kyou rolled over taking Ella with him so that she was lying on top of him her head on his chest.  
  
Ella smiled at him lazily feeling content until she shifted and felt his penis still inside of her. She gave a low moan as a new wave a pleasure shot through her causing Kyou to shudder as well. Not wanting to stop after having suffered an entire week he decided to make up for lost time. He grabbed Ella around the waist and rolled both of them on to their sides so that she was facing away from him. He ran a hand over he hip sliding down the front of her thigh.  
  
/She's this wet and hot again!/  
  
Kyou nudged her legs apart and Ella complied waiting for what was coming next what her body was anticipating. He moved up against her so he was touching her back side then in one quick thrust entered her form behind pounding into her flesh.  
  
~~~  
  
Aikido knew where she was or at least thought where she might be. She walked up the porch and knocked on the door.  
  
/Dam it Ella don't do anything stupid! Please! /  
  
She prayed silently that she would be here and not have done anything.  
  
~~  
  
Shigure was just coming out of the shower his hair still slick and wet from the cool water it was the third shower he had taken this morning. He was going to go back to his study when he heard a knock on the door. Curious as to whom it might be he walked over and opened it up to find his raven- haired beauty staring at him looking rather up set.  
  
Shigure: Yes Miss Mizuryuu? Is something the matter?  
  
Aikido shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. He looked as though he had just stepped out of the shower small water droplets cascading down his chest and face. She began to slowly chew on her lip then looked up in to his eyes.  
  
/Argh! Snap out of it you're here looking for Ella not to get laid! /  
  
Shigure watched as it seemed she was having a mental battle with herself his nose twitched suddenly and he knew what she was struggling against he could feel a grin cross his face.  
  
Aikido: You haven't seen Ella today have you?  
  
/So that's why she's here oh well/  
  
Shigure: No why is something wrong?  
  
Aikido just stared at him how was she to explain that Ella was in heat and possible after that young red headed boy. She would sound like a idiot.  
  
Aikido: Well um uh you could kinda say that.  
  
Shigure: Kinda?  
  
He quirked and eyebrow at her and crossed his hands over his chest for a moment studying her carefully.  
  
/Kami! She's aroused and it's getting me aroused again. Dam it!/  
  
Shigure: How about I go help you look for her?  
  
Aikido stared at him for a moment.  
  
Aikido: Hai  
  
He turned around and put some loafers on then walked outside slightly brushing against her arm. Aikido turned several shades of red before backing away. He noticed her scent had gotten stronger.  
  
/This is going to be one of those days /  
  
Shigure: Shall we?  
  
~~  
  
Ella and Kyou lay next to each other their limbs in tangles they had finally stopped only because of shear exhaustion had made them. Ella was lying on his chest her legs intertwined around his while her hand was around his waist the other fondling his hair.  
  
Kyou made a soft purring noise and pulled her closer to him taking in her soft scent, which was mixed in with the heady scent of the flowers and sweat. They laid like that for a few hours.  
  
Kyou: We should go back  
  
Ella made a small whimpering noise causing Kyou to groan again.  
  
~~  
  
Shigure just let his nose lead them to the two lovebirds, they had been wondering around for sometime and by chanced happened upon the gang of boys Kyou beat up. When they were questioned they told them they saw that bastard walk away with a very sexy blonde girl. After asking a few random vendors they found themselves standing under a rusty fire escape. Shigure glanced at Aikido she wasn't looking very happy at the moment but oddly enough she was still aroused.  
  
Shigure: Looks like we go up  
  
Aikido glanced at him a little wary then thinking better of it she started to climb up the ladder. Better he got a look at her under wear then she did of his naked body that thought alone made her blush even harder. The two reached the rooftop and where looking around when they heard a small moan.  
  
~~  
  
After another round Kyou and Ella finally got dressed and made it to about the door before their hormones flared up again. They were locked in a tight embrace kissing when the two came upon them.  
  
~~  
  
Aikido rounded the corner and nearly toppled over when she saw the two in an intimate embrace she could feel she cheeks flush.  
  
Aikido: Ella  
  
It came out low like a growl. Shigure glanced over at her she didn't look all that pleased he on the other hand was secretly cheering the neko on but all in awe that he was still in human forming in apposition like that.  
  
~~  
  
The two froze mid kiss Ella's eyes closing in realization that Aikido had found them. She gave an inward groan as she looked over her shoulder to see her dear cousin growling at her. Kyou noticed the inu and the young woman had come and neither one looked a happy well Shigure had a slight grin on his face but was trying to hide it for the woman's sake.  
  
Aikido: Ella  
  
It was all Aikido could growl out at the moment she was too angry with her younger cousin to even say anything. She could feel the anger rising to boiling point and she had to stop herself from chewing her out in front of strangers well the young boy definitely wasn't a stranger anymore.  
  
/Kami Yu is going to kill me! /  
  
Shigure: I think we should let to the young ladies talk, Kyou  
  
Aikido snapped out of her daze the young boy had reluctantly left Ella but not before kissing her again. He walked passed Aikido her head was slightly bent her bangs falling in front of her eyes shadowing them. When he passed her Aikido gave a low growl making Kyou edge away from her until he was behind the inu who at the moment was watching the brunette very intently.  
  
It was quiet awhile before Ella dared to move towards her cousin she was a little afraid she had never seen her get that made to where she would openly growl at a stranger and she hardly even growled at one of the family.  
  
Ella: Aiki?  
  
She called her by her nickname hoping it would calm her down.  
  
Aikido: Home.  
  
Ell: but Aiki  
  
Aikido: Now!  
  
Ella cringed and walked home with Aikido simmering behind her. They got in and all hell broke loose. Aikido turned all her anger on Ella.  
  
Aikido: Just what the hell were you thinking! How could you Ella, are you that stupid? After so many years what made you do a thing like this and now of all times! Could you have possible pick a worse time to do something so stupid!  
  
Ella: It's not like I planned any of this you know! It's not like I wanted to be a part of this dam family I wish to god I was never born but here I am living a shitty life just like the rest of them but I chose not to listen to any one and do as I pleased I thought you of all people would understand!  
  
Aikido: Understand what that you couldn't keep your hormones in check for one more week! One more that's all you had and you couldn't last!  
  
Ella: Well at least I'm not hiding and running away from everything Aikido or is it that you're jealous.  
  
Aikido: Of what the fact that you a horny little neko who can't keep her legs crossed  
  
Ella: How about the fact that I got laid before you and that I found someone who likes me for me  
  
Aikido: Please how long do you think he'll stay around you Ella?  
  
Ella: Not everyone is like Hoshiro you know and I'm not a stupid kid like you were!  
  
Aikido stopped shouting her face draining of color  
  
Ella: Oh Aiki I didn't mean to-  
  
Ella reached for her older cousin but Aikido pulled away her head down cast.  
  
Aikido: Go to your room I'll decide what to do with you later.  
  
It came out in a clam steady voice, which was scaring Ella but she turned and left leaving Aikido alone. ~~~  
  
Ella was outside her door when the twins appeared in front of her.  
  
Mizu: So it is true then  
  
Ella: what?  
  
Mira: That you and  
  
Mizu: that red head  
  
Both: had sex  
  
The two smiled deviously at Ella who was getting angry.  
  
Ella: will you two shut up and go to bed.  
  
Mira: I think  
  
Mizu: we hit a nerve  
  
The two girls glanced at one another before going back to their rooms.  
  
~~~  
  
Kyou and Shigure walked home in silence and when they reached their destination Kyou was waiting for the inu to say something but he never did. Kyou watched as he walked back to his study and closed the door. Kyou stood there for a while then went up onto the roof.  
  
~~  
  
Aikido made her way to her room closing the door behind her before she slumped down on to the floor and began to cry. She couldn't stop the flood of memories that came spilling back all because of what Ella had said.  
  
~~** Flashback **~~  
  
Ella: Not every one is like Hoshiro you know and I'm not a stupid kid like you were!  
  
~~** End **~~  
  
Aikido sighed letting the memories coming spilling foreword and rain down on her.  
  
~~** Flashback **~~  
  
Five years earlier (that would make Aikido 19)  
  
Aikido was making her way down the street she was wearing a light pink sleeve less summer dress with large print flowers in a deeper shade of pink and tan strappy sandals. Her hair was down her curls running wild in the heat; she had worn this dress especially for this occasion. It had been one year since her and Hoshiro hand started dating but she had known him long before that as a friend. It was his birthday and also their one-year anniversary so she decided to give him something special herself.  
  
She was standing in front of his apartment door a smile on her face and laughter dancing in her eyes. Boy would Hoshi be surprised when he sees her, she planned on taking him to dinner then afterwards presenting him with his gifted she blushed slightly at the thought. She lifted her hand to knock but stopped when she heard a cry from inside.  
  
Worried he might be in trouble she kneeled down and lifted the flowerpot to reveal a spare key she opened the door and quietly made her way in side. She could hear two voices and they were coming from the bedroom, she silently made her way down the hall and peered through the cracked door. Hoshiro was in bed with another girl he moved slightly and the girl turned her head it was Mai.  
  
Aikido had left and wandered around for sometime before stopping at he park where she just sat and stared out at the lake. That's where Hoshiro found her.  
  
Hoshiro: Aiki what are you doing here? You had me worried I though you forgot about our dinner date.  
  
Aikido just sat there her eyes unblinking as they continued to stare out at the lake.  
  
Hoshiro: Aiki are you all right?  
  
Aikido: Fine Hoshiro-san  
  
He raised a brow at the formality and took a step towards her but she stood up and turned towards him her eyes dull and lifeless.  
  
Hoshiro: Aiki what's wrong?  
  
Aikido: I should have realized something was amiss with you with us but I didn't I guess I chose to ignore it but look where that's gotten me. Me of all people should have known instantly but I guess that's what I get for not getting to close to people. Even with you Hoshiro-san I wasn't even my true self with you whom my heart said to love you.  
  
Hoshiro: Aiki?  
  
Aikido: I am sorry Hoshiro but it seems, as though our hearts no longer beat as one. It seems yours beats along with another's  
  
Hoshiro blushed at this statement realizing she had found out about him and Mai. He went to reach for her but she stepped back her eyes never flinching or wavering from hers.  
  
Hoshiro: Aiki I never meant  
  
Aikido was walking away from him then so he would see the tears spilling down her cheeks or see her soul dying in her eyes.  
  
~~** End **~~  
  
What an idiot she had been how did she not see that coming? She was the inu of the family and gifted with the ability to sense peoples emotions but she didn't see that now did she. Maybe Ella was right and she was still a naive little girl or just a jealous woman either way it seemed Ella was right not everyone was like Hoshiro.  
  
~~  
  
Aikido was running late to meet with her editor she hadn't time to get dressed properly so when she met with him she was wearing her cleaning clothes, a pair of old khakis shorts and a white t-shirt and sneakers. Her hair was pulled back form her face and she had a kerchief on her head. She looked horrible but who cared no one knew her and she only had to drop it off.  
  
Aikido walked towards her editor's office and stopped when she heard voices two were male and one was female. She knocked lightly on the door and walked in.  
  
Aikido: Sorry to have kept you Ichiro but I was about to  
  
She stopped when she recognized the two visitors and she groaned inwardly to herself. There he stood Shigure Sohma dressed in a dark blue suit smiling with his boyish grin and deep brown eyes. He was talking to the woman next to him the same one from the restaurant she had light brown hair pulled into a bun and was wearing a dark navy two piece skirt suit. They all had stopped talking and glanced over at the new arrival.  
  
Shigure stopped talking when he heard the sound of her voice and when he turned around sure enough his raven-haired beauty was standing there looking rather sexy in those old clothes her long creamy legs and thighs and her curvy hips and perky breasts. He felt a familiar heat between his legs and sighed to himself.  
  
Ichiro: Glad you could make it Aiki! I didn't think you would come on such short notice.  
  
Aikido: Sorry I'm late but here's the finished manuscript that you wanted.  
  
The editor walked over and took the thick stack of papers before going back to his desk and sitting down.  
  
Aikido glanced at the two out of the corner of her eye she could feel her face getting red and a warm heat spreading through her body as she gazed at Shigure.  
  
He sniffed the air and grin even wider.  
  
/ She is going to make me snap! Is she always in a constant state of arousal or is it just me! /  
  
Aikido kept glancing nervously out of the corner of her eye to look at Shigure who was taking to the young woman beside him. She turned her attention back to her editor he was skimming through the papers looking thoughtful a frown crossing his face every now and again. Aikido shift slightly from foot to foot biting her lower lip and twiddling her thumbs behind her back.  
  
Shigure couldn't take much more of this even if she wasn't aware she was doing it. She was rocking back and forth her hips swaying unconsciously from side to side she was chewing on her lower lip again. Shigure sighed this was defiantly going to be a long day.  
  
Aikido: Well?  
  
Ichiro: It's really great Aiki really  
  
Aikido: But?  
  
Ichiro: But for some reason your writing has been slacking especially in the, shall we say romance department.  
  
Aikido gazed at him a little confused. Since when did her books contain romance? Then it dawned on her what he meant and she couldn't help but blush.  
  
Ichiro: That's why I had this little meeting. Shigure I would like you to help Aikido.  
  
Shigure was about to answer when Aikido's questioning voice piped in.  
  
Aikido: And what may I ask do you think I need help with?  
  
Ichiro: Sex  
  
Aikido's jaw would have probably dropped to the floor if it weren't attached to her face, which was burning bright red at the moment.  
  
Shigure was grinning even more now a devilish light dancing in his warm brown eyes as he looked at her. He'd readily agree to help her with that little problem probably a couple of times if not more.  
  
Aikido glances at Shigure who was looking at her with hungry wolf eyes that seemed to devour her. She blushed even more feeling the fire shooting thorough her body again.  
  
Shigure nearly growled when he smelled her scent spike again.  
  
Aikido was the first to regain her senses.  
  
Aikido: I love you Ichiro but I don't think so  
  
Ichiro: Listen you just have been suffering from a little writers block and who could blame you with four teenage girls living with you. Hell I only have one and she's going to send me to my grave. SO be a good girl and just let Shigure help you.  
  
~~  
  
Kyou was lying on the roof he had closed his eyes and was letting the warm sun bathe over him, thoughts of him and Ella from earlier filling his head. He could feel her cool soft fingers as they traced over his chest and torso her warm breathe on his face before her soft velvety lips consumed his. He could hear her whisper his name in hunger.  
  
Ella: Kyou  
  
He could hear her! He opened his eyes slowly to see a pair of greens eyes staring at him with urgency. He was fully awake now and fully aroused again.  
  
She smiled down at him wickedly before running her hand down his chest stopping briefly above his waistline before dipping inside his pants making Kyou give a low moan.  
  
~~  
  
Aikido walked down the street in silence with Shigure walking slightly behind her. She could never win against her editor even though he was right half the time why did it have to be this time. She grumbled to herself while stealing glances at him every so often making her hotter and then chasting herself for being week.  
  
Shigure was watching the sway of her generously curvy hips and inhaling her aroused scent that he didn't notice that Aikido had stopped walking. They collided into each other; Aikido could feel the waves of his emotions wash over her. Lust was the most powerful emotion she felt underlined with desire, need, and something else she wasn't sure of. She stepped back blushing even harder if that was even possible she already looked like a beet.  
  
Shigure was at first surprised he wasn't looking up at her in his animal form and he was even more surprised when he smelled her scent spike even more than before causing a sudden pain in his lower area.  
  
/ A very long day /  
  
He though to himself and sighed. Aikido glanced over at him her face slowly returning to normal wondering what he could be sighing about then she remembered what she felt when she touched him and she immediately felt the fire inside her blaze even more.  
  
They arrived at Aikido's house it was a two story blue and white house with a small garden in the front and surrounded by huge shade trees. They had only one other neighbor and that was a few yards away. On the other side was the park.  
  
The inside was nice and quiet. Too quiet for Aikido's liking she began to panic Shigure could smell it.  
  
Aikido: Mizu? Mira? Nani?  
  
No answer she pursed her lips and checked each of the down stairs rooms before going up stairs but she found no one.  
  
Shigure was leaning against the wall when he heard muffled voice her perked up and followed it to the stairs he pushed the table away to reveal a small door when he opened it up he found a young girl with strawberry blonde hair her blue eyes pleading to him to let her go. She had a cloth wrapped around her mouth and hands.  
  
/ I wonder where they went? /  
  
Aikido was walking back to where she had left Shigure to find him pulling a gag off of Nani.  
  
Aikido: Nani!  
  
She rushed over to the young girl and grabbed her by the shoulders.  
  
Aikido: Are you all right Nani?  
  
Nani: Yea I'll be fine once I get my hands on those two little brats  
  
Aikido: OH no, not again  
  
Shigure: Something I should know about?  
  
Aikido turned to him in surprise she had forgotten he was there. Nani turned towards him her curios nature getting the better of her.  
  
Nani: Who's this Aiki your new boyfriend? He's cute I think you should keep him.  
  
Aikido: Shut up Nani  
  
Shigure only laughed causing Aikido to blush and Nani to stare at both of them a smile playing a cross her face.  
  
Nani: I'm going to find those two so don't worry I won't hurt them, Much  
  
She dashed out of the door before Aikido could say something leaving her with the tall handsome man with sexy brown eyes that at the moment were burning into hers. Aikido began to unconsciously chew her bottom lip causing Shigure to growl and take a step towards her.  
  
Aikido: SO Ichiro said you were a brilliant writer  
  
Shigure: Uh hun  
  
Aikido took a step back but he just kept walking towards her desire and hunger dancing in his deep brown eyes.  
  
Aikido: So uh *looks up at the ceiling* what kind of stuff do you write?  
  
Shigure's grin turned into a full smile causing Aikido's heart to stop.  
  
/ Kami! If his smile does that imagine the possibilities /  
  
Aikido: I guess we had better go to the study and um look over my story  
  
She backs up even more bumping into the couch side; glancing behind her she gulps and looks back towards Shigure.  
  
Shigure tried he really did, he tried very hard to suppress the hunger that coursed through his veins every time he caught a sniff of her but it seemed like every time he looked at her, her scent would spike even more causing him to groan with desire. Her breathing had increased and he could see the rise and fall of her breasts under her shirt. He closed the gap between them.  
  
He was standing only a few inches form her his breath teasing her neck and face. She was nervously chewing on her bottom lip his eyes broke from hers to gaze at it. She licked her lips not knowing the consequences of her actions.  
  
~~~***  
  
Fwahaa!! So what'd ya think? Good? Bad? Stick to your day job? What tell me? Sorry I stopped there I seem have two other stories playing in my head along with this one. I had to write them down so this one stops here. But I will continue I have planes very evil planes * slides down and grins evilly * SO just keep reading and tell me what cha think. 


	5. sighs

* Sigh * this was a hard chapter to write my nasty little mind kept moving me towards another story but I threatened it with another q-tip and its quieted down. Any who I can't remember if I said this but..I don't own any of the characters from the show only the ones I make up and even then I'm not sure.so enjoy =^-^=  
  
She could feel the warm sun on her skin a cool breeze whispered to her calling for her to wake up. Slowly she opened her eyes and found herself gazing down at her sleeping lover. His red hair blowing slightly in the light breeze he shifted slightly his hand pulling her closer to him and snuggling up against her( Aww.how sweet) Ella smiled down at him her fingers brushing against his face tracing his jaw ..  
  
Slowly running down his chest down into his pants. Grabbing his quivering member she began to rub her hand slowly up and down it spitting on it for lubrication. He awoke to the sight of a beautiful girl stroking his hard penis. Without hesitation he grabbed her by the back of her neck and forced her to swallow it whole. Nearly suffocating she slowly got used to the rhythm of the up and down motion and didn't stop until her partner had a satisfying orgasm. The sweet taste still lingered in her mouth as she kissed her lover on the lips and swapped some of his "spit" with that of her own. How could he pay her back? He ran his fingers down her torso... ( a very naughty person who shall remain anonymous lest his parents find out about this wrote this little tidbit)  
  
~~~***  
  
Aikido slowly opened her eyes she was staring up at a white ceiling the soft hum of the fan spinning above her. She blinked a couple times and rolled to her side, it was already dark out. She bolted up and began to panic what about Nani and the twins? What had she been doing for the last nine hours anyway? She felt something warm brush up against her thigh and she turned her head only to find herself staring down into the sleeping face of Shigure Sohma.  
  
Aikido: Oh Fuck! And I yelled at Ella for not controlling herself, oh boy  
  
Shigure shifted snuggling closer to Aikido's leg his arms snaking around her. A jolt of electricity shot through her body. She could feel his desire and hunger have almost faded away but there was something else that was lingering that she was unsure of.  
  
Aikido: I wonder what that last feeling is?  
  
Shigure groaned as the feel of soft cool fingers brushed against his face. He opened his eyes to be greeted by his raven-haired angel staring down at him looking a little confused. He shifted and sat up resting on his elbow and watched her for a moment.  
  
Shigure: Good morning  
  
Aikido: Its nighttime  
  
Shigure: Really? Well then we should be getting back to bed.  
  
Aikido blushed slightly at this but took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes.  
  
Aikido: Can I ask you something?  
  
Shigure just nodded his eyes never leaving hers a light smile playing at his lips. Aikido began to nibble on her lip before she spoke.  
  
Aikido: Why did you * blushes furiously * I mean I know why you did but was that the only reason we * blushes again * um..  
  
Shigure gave a slight chuckle laughter sparkling in his brown eyes as he gazed up at his angel. She seemed to be a little unsure and he didn't blame her they had only met a few times and not long enough for anything like this to have happened. But he couldn't explain it part of it was his inu half wanting this needing this and the other part well that was a little harder to explain.  
  
Aikido: Shigure?  
  
He glanced up she was leaning towards him the sheets sliding off her creamy white thighs exposing her lower half to him. She was exquisite no doubt about it she was also very smart, kind, caring, protective, he could go on. She seemed to be everything he though he would never have and when he came across her he wanted her and no one else.  
  
Aikido: Shigure?  
  
Shigure: Aiki why do you think I had sex with you?  
  
She blushed even harder then before her eyes darting away from his finding the bedding more interesting.  
  
Aikido: Um.well its .uh.kind of hard to explain.  
  
Shigure: Try me  
  
Aikido sat quietly for a moment try to figure away to tell him she was able to sense what he felt just by touching him by touching anybody. He shifted so he was now on his knees his fingers brushing against the small of her back. Aikido gave a slight shiver from the sensation it was creating.  
  
Aikido: Ok.you know how a dog can sense things like fear and danger and stuff like that?  
  
Shigure: Yeah.  
  
He was looking at her a little curious about where this was going.  
  
Aikido: Well, what if I said I was able to do the exact same thing only I could feel it.  
  
Shigure didn't say anything he just sat there his brown eyes searching hers it was making Aikido a little uncomfortable. She had never told anyone outside the family this and the only other person who she wanted to tell betrayed her.  
  
Shigure: Really? So..you would know what I'm feeling right now?  
  
Aikido nodded slowly.  
  
Shigure: How?  
  
Aikido slowly raised her hand to his face and brushed against his slightly she blushed even more her eyes reflecting the desire he felt.  
  
Shigure: Aiki  
  
Aikido: * cough *  
  
She glances away looking rather embarrassed and hungry the fire sparking again after touching him. Shigure noticed this and smiled slightly so his little angel could feel his emotions just by touching him eh? No wonder she was so responsive from his touches that would also explain that wonderful feeling he had felt when they both had orgasm together.  
  
Shigure: well then that just makes it more interesting now doesn't it?  
  
Aikido's head shot up to meet his eyes, they were warm and gently looking though they held a very dark fire that made her shiver slightly. So he wasn't angry or grossed out or going to run away from her. Aikido smiled and flung herself at him sending them flying backwards onto the bed.  
  
Shigure: We had better get up and dressed to see what everyone else is doing  
  
Aikido: Hai  
  
A few moments later the two came out a little wrinkled and a little flushed and happy. They walked into the kitchen to find the to twins sitting at the table sulking.  
  
Aikido: Anything wrong?  
  
They didn't look up instead shot their gazes sideways. Aikido and Shigure followed their eyes to find Nani cooking dinner with a rather pleased smile on her face.  
  
Aikido: Nani what's going on?  
  
Nani: Don't worry I didn't hurt them, well physically anyway.  
  
She pulled the pot off the stove and placed it on the table then sat down and began to serve the stew.  
  
Nani: I set and extra spot for you're _ friend _ hope you don't mind.  
  
Aikido blushed and Shigure just grinned.  
  
Aikido: No but why are they so quiet and you're happy its really suspicious.  
  
Nani: oh just a little threat nothing serious but quiet damaging, any who where's Ella I called for her and couldn't find her in her room.  
  
Aikido: Not in her room.  
  
Shigure glanced at Aiki she looked a little upset then it disappeared and she smiled and laughed making the twins glance up.  
  
Aikido: I don't think she'll be joining us until she's hungry and even then I can't be too sure.  
  
Mira: Oh so that's  
  
Mizu: where she's  
  
Mira: been.  
  
Nani: What? Did I miss something?  
  
Aikido just shook her head telling Nani she would fill her in later.  
  
~~  
  
It had been three weeks and so far Aikido was as happy as a clam maybe even more. She had found someone who accepted her for who and what she was and loved her. She was also happy for Ella though she still was somewhat angry at her for disobeying her it couldn't be helped she thought Ella was too stubborn to listen.  
  
*Ring *  
  
Aikido: Nani, will you answer that!  
  
*Ring *  
  
Aikido: Nani!  
  
*RING *  
  
Annoyed from being disturbed Aikido jumped up and walked to the door and opened it.  
  
Aikido: What do *gasp * Riko?  
  
Riko: Hey Aiki  
  
Aikido: Riko!  
  
Aikido rushed forward and embraced the other girl crushing her in a hug.  
  
Riko: Nice to see you too!  
  
She hugged her then pulled away she knew that any longer and Aiki would know what she was feeling and start to question her. Aiki ushered her into the house and the two sat down at the kitchen table.  
  
Aikido: What are you doing here? I though you where going to America?  
  
Riko: Yeah about that- there was a change in plans.  
  
Aikido: I'm so happy you're here now we just need to get Uzume and we can really have some fun  
  
Riko: Hmm. that would be interesting might cause another scandal.  
  
The two burst out laughing remembering the last time the three of them were together it was rather fun watching the family fret and worry and making fun of Yui was always a plus.  
  
The two were sitting down reminiscing when the twins walked in they were both drenched in water and neither one looked rather pleased.  
  
Aikido: Mira, Mizu what happened to you two?  
  
Mira: I warned you not to provoke them but you wouldn't listen  
  
Mizu: I told you nothing bad would happen and not to butt in  
  
Mira: Nothing bad? You call this * points to wet clothes * nothing bad?!  
  
Mizu: Well if you would have just kept your mouth shut  
  
Mira: you were the one spouting off again  
  
Mizu: yeah but I can back up what I say can you  
  
The two girls stood glaring at each other with Aikido and Riko staring at them a little confused.  
  
Riko: Still doesn't tell us what happened  
  
The two girls turned around all thoughts of earlier slipping from their minds.  
  
Both: Cousin Riko!  
  
The leapt forward and hugged there older cousin happy to see her again.  
  
Mira: We are so  
  
Mizu: happy that you  
  
Mira: are here.  
  
Riko pulled back slightly and smiled at the twins her eyes dancing with laughter at her younger cousins  
  
Riko: Glad to be here besides I need a vacation anyways.  
  
Aikido arched a brow  
  
Aikido: So Henry doesn't know you left?  
  
Riko just smiled and stuck out her tongue  
  
Riko: No  
  
Mira: He'll be  
  
Mizu: so worried  
  
All three laughed picturing Henry going crazy trying to find Riko and not being able to locate her.  
  
Aikido: You should call him you know how he gets besides don't you have a lecture to do?  
  
Riko: Nope * fingers crossed * but I should go I still have to unpack and stuff  
  
Mira: Will we  
  
Mizu: see you  
  
Both: tomorrow?  
  
Riko: Sure why not, call me and tell me where to meet you, k?  
  
Both: Hai!  
  
Riko hugged them both then said good-bye to them and made her way home. Home was a small flat about four blocks away from the hospital it was perfect for her but she missed the compound even if she hated a couple of the inhabitants. She clicked the lights on walking inside and making her way to the bed room where she picked her way through the scattered clothes on the clothe then closed the bathroom door and started the shower tomorrow was going to be a long day.  
  
~~  
  
Hatori was rounding the corner towards the elevator; he had just finished seeing a patient of one of his collogues and was going home. He never practiced outside the Sohma house but this was a special occasion his friend had pleaded with him to check her, she was about eleven years old and she had been in and out of the hospital. None of the doctors knew what was wrong with her and his collogue was afraid he might be mistaken so he called Hatori to double check.  
  
The doors slowly slid open and he stepped inside thinking about earlier. He had confirmed his friend's suspicions who then broke the news to her parents. The girl had been diagnosed with a rare medical condition, which attacked the lungs and heart weakening the body.  
  
*Ding *  
  
The doors slowly opened and a body collided with his.  
  
~~  
  
Riko had gone to the hospital to tell June that she would be gone for the entire day and since she only had one appointment she would take care of it later. Simple right, wrong with out her thinking about it Henry found her and started to pester her about a lecture. Riko ran as fast as her legs would take her to the nearest exit but he beat her to it.  
  
Henry: Riko you have to speak at this lecture and you have a conference afterwards!  
  
Riko: What are you talking about I have the day off besides you shouldn't have said yes with out asking me.  
  
Henry: I asked you two months ago and you said yes  
  
Riko: Well you shouldn't have listened to me * dashes down the hall and around the corner * how was I supposed to know what I was going to be doing today?  
  
Henry: RIKO!  
  
She had seen the elevator door open and jumped in landing against something hard.  
  
Henry: Riko get back here!  
  
With out thinking she lunged forward and hit a button closing the doors on Henry's distraught face. She fell down laughing unable to control herself.  
  
~~  
  
When the other person pulled away he saw it was a young girl she was about to apologize when she heard someone call for her, then she leapt forward and closed the doors on a very upset man. She was on the floor laughing her long blonde curly hair falling around her slender shoulders and heart shaped face. She had flawless golden skin and very full pouty lips; her eyes were a pale translucent green. She was dressed in a white pleated skirt with a red sleeveless hoodie.  
  
Riko was laughing so hard that she completely forgot about the man she had bumped into until she heard him cough. She stopped laughing but her eyes were still shining from it, she looked up to apologize but it died on her lips. The man was dressed in a light gray suit, which fit him perfectly his dark brown hair hanging slightly over his eyes more so on the right side, eyes that were a very dark hunter green and staring at her.  
  
She smiled sheepishly up at him then stood up dusting herself off.  
  
Riko: Gomen nasai, I didn't mean to run into you it was just that-  
  
She trailed off thinking about Henry and couldn't help the smile that played on her lips. He was going to say something to her but the elevator stopped and the doors opened.  
  
Riko: Gomen, I didn't mean to make you ride again.  
  
She bowed slightly her curls falling forwards brushing against her skin then she turned and left. ~~ Riko: Henry your just too fun to pick on  
  
She laughed again but stopped.  
  
Henry: Ri-ko you * pant * have to * huff * go to that * pant * lecture  
  
Riko: Henry? You walked up * turns to elevator * seven flights of stairs?  
  
Henry was bending over trying to catch his breath and could only shake his head. Riko couldn't hold back the laughter anymore just thinking of Henry running up all those stairs broke her resolve and she began to laugh again.  
  
Hatori was walking towards the entrance/exit when he heard someone shouting behind him. He turned slightly to see the same blonde girl running towards him a smile on her face.  
  
Henry: Riko! Get back here you have a lecture to go to!  
  
Riko: Sorry Henry but I don't know what you're talking about  
  
Riko turned back around to see she was about to collide with that man from the elevator again.  
  
Riko: Uh-oh  
  
Just before she slammed into him she ran faster and slide between his legs and out the door jumping up and running away laughing. The older gentleman collided with Hatori though.  
  
Henry: Kuso! Dam it Riko!  
  
He slouched forward and shook his head rubbing his temples with his fingers.  
  
Henry: Gomen nasai  
  
Hatori: It's all right.  
  
~~~  
  
Riko didn't stop running until she was as far away from the hospital as possible and even then she kept on walking.  
  
Riko: Henry you are too much.  
  
Shaking her head making her curls bounce around she sighs and takes in a deep breath of air a small smile touching her lips.  
  
Riko: I wonder where I am?  
  
Riko glances up and looks around  
  
Riko: Ugh, I don't recognize anything. Well never had a good sense of direction, oh well.  
  
Shrugging her shoulders Riko wanders down the street glancing in every shop window seeing what they have. She stops in front have a shop (Ayame's) and peers in the window at the clothing.  
  
Riko: O! That would look good on Aikido. Hmm..i wonder if they have anything for Uzume and me?  
  
Riko opens the door and walks in and glances around the shop, nothing out of the ordinary just a simple fabric store. Pouting Riko turns to leave when a voice stops her.  
  
Mine: Can I help you Miss?  
  
Riko turns around to see a young brunette with glasses perched on her nose she was wearing a very small and very tight stewardesses outfit.  
  
Riko: Oro?  
  
Mine: My name's Mine nice to meet you.  
  
Riko: Hello.  
  
Mine: Are you here for some fabric or to buy a dress or have one made?  
  
Riko: Actually I saw that outfit in the window and was wondering what else you had in here.  
  
Mine: That outfit would really look good on you would you like to try it on?  
  
Riko: Try it on?  
  
Riko begins to laugh causing the brunette to look at her funny.  
  
Riko: I wasn't thinking of it for me but for a friend.  
  
Mine: Oh! Gomen then could you tell me-  
  
Ayame: Mine what do you think, should I go with deep purple or royal blue for the-  
  
Both girls turned just as Ayame comes out of the back room holding up some fabric.  
  
Mine: I think the deep purple would go good for that outfit  
  
Ayame: You're right but I don't know something isn't right it looks-  
  
Ayame looks up and stops his eyes resting on the two women before him. One is his assistant Mine but the other is a young lady with long curly blonde hair and warm translucent green eyes.  
  
Ayame: Oh my! an Angel has walked into my shop!  
  
Riko can only just stand there and laugh as the handsome silver haired man runs around the shop.  
  
Ayame: Oh your laughter is like that of a song * claps her hands * and your eyes are refreshing pools and your hair, its like the sun itself. You must be an angel for no human can possible look like this.  
  
Riko: Please *laughs * your making my sides hurt * laughs *  
  
Ayame: My name is Ayame and I'm the owner of this shop and the designer and this is my assistant Mine * points to a waving Mine * and who are you my lovely angel.  
  
Riko: The name is Moriko Mizuryuu but just call me Riko.  
  
Ayame: Ah so you're a forest spirit. You have enchanted me.  
  
Riko giggles again and shakes her head sending her curls bouncing all over.  
  
Riko: I was wondering.ano that is I saw all those wonderful designs and .ano..would you be able to that is if you have time to design something for me?  
  
Ayame's eyes light up and him and Mine begin to scream jump up and down and race around the store talking about a million things at once leaving Riko a little overwhelmed.  
  
Riko: Can I take that as a yes?  
  
Ayame: This is wonderful a beautiful sprite wants to wear my designs, I have just the thing for you. O! but this would look so much better or..  
  
Mine: How about this one * holds up a black maid's uniform * or this one * pink bunny costume * Riko : Actually the outfits aren't for me at all but my friends Aiki and Uzume.  
  
Ayame: Not for you?  
  
Mine: Friends?  
  
~~~~~~**** 


	6. Dogs

A/N *** Ok I feel rested and refreshed and the stories that were picking at my little brain have been silenced with a q-tip so for now I'm going to work on this be happy.  
  
A little recap: I stopped with Shigure about to jump Aikido's bones (haha) so on with the story.  
  
Shigure's eyes burned Aikido to her core making her shudder slightly. She was trapped between the couch and a very hungry man.  
  
Aikido: Shigure?  
  
It came out a little husky and low, which only caused his eyes to darken even more if that was possible and emit a low growl. He hovered above her now his lips inches from her own that trembled with anticipation at being touched. He leaned in and brushed his lips against her warm face his hand skimming over her arm causing a wave of raw desire to wash over her making her moan even more.  
  
Shigure looked down at Aikido she had braced herself on the couch her breathing had become shallow and fast her face was flushed and her eyes looked dazed and glassy, some of her raven black curls had escaped and were pleading to be released. His hand slipped around and untied the kerchief pulling out the bobby pins in the process. Her raven black curls spilling out and over her shoulders making her look like a goddess.  
  
Unable to resist he began to run his fingers through her hair her towards him his eyes never leaving hers as he brushed his lips against hers. She gave a shudder of pleasure her lips quivering from their encounter. He slowly began to lick her lips then slowly suckling on them before moving down her neck as his lips continued their journey downward his hands began to roam over her body stopping when they came to the edge of her shirt.  
  
He slowly pulled her shirt up till he was able to slip his hands underneath and feel her silky soft skin. Spreading his fingers over her stomach running them up her ribs stopping only just below her breasts making slow and stead circles.  
  
Aikido didn't think she was able to move but her hands had made their way up to his chest where they began to pull at his tie then unbutton his shirt, she tugged at it but met resistance because his hands were exploring her.  
  
Aikido made a small whimpering sound while tugging at his clothes. Shigure smiled against her neck and pulled his hands away removing the offending garments then went back to caressing her body.  
  
/ Kami! Her scent is still spiking and she's driving me insane/  
  
Aikido stepped towards him he arms lightly encircling him with hers while she planted butterfly kisses along his shoulder and chest. Shigure had gotten rid of her bra and was working on her shirt. When that was finished her went to work on her pants but she pulled back. He looked up at her, desire and need shinning in her eyes he couldn't understand why she pulled back.  
  
Aikido: Bedroom  
  
He didn't think he heard right so he asked her.  
  
Shigure: Aikido what did you say?  
  
Aikido: Bedroom  
  
Shigure smiled and kissed her before backing up she grabbed his hand he could smell her scent spiking again and he had to bit his lip to keep from taking her right there. She lead him down the hall to a small back room, it had a small dresser and table but what caught his attention was it didn't have a futon but a large western style bed.  
  
Somewhere he heard the door slide shut behind them everything after that was only her, he had managed to pull her shorts and panties off and down her long creamy thighs kissing her while he did this. He slowly made his way back up stopping when he came to her black curly mouth. He pushed his face forward rubbing against her making her moan and squirm under him. He began to kiss her and lick her then every so slowly thrust his tongue inside.  
  
Aikido's eyes flew open and a low deep moan escaped her mouth. Her hands wove their way through his hair pushing him closer to her.  
  
Shigure though he was in heaven he had never had anyone respond so readily and so much to his touches and he was considered the pervert so you know he knew what he was doing but this was incredible.  
  
Aikido barely remembered how they ended up on the bed but they were there. She was lying against the cool cotton sheets and somehow Shigure had slipped out of his pants and through her hooded eyes she could make him out.  
  
He stretched over her planting his hands on either side of her head his mouth coming down on hers in a lust filled kiss. He nudged her hips apart with his knee and rested himself between her thighs. He positioned himself over her brushing against her ever so lightly.  
  
Aikido was lost in a torrent of emotions every time they touched she could feel herself drowning in his emotions and feelings that alone was enough to make her loose control but when you add that to what he was doing to her it was just to much for her to take.  
  
Shigure was licking and sucking on her nub running his tongue on her soft warm flesh.  
  
Aikido couldn't take anymore the pressure was just too much she felt herself constrict and arch up her whole body surround in white light she was drowning and she didn't' care she was enjoying this too much too care. She could feel the exact moment she had slipped over the edge she bucked forward and cried out his name before she came spiraling back down.  
  
Shigure could feel her clenching around him then she exploded around him her juice covering his mouth and tongue. He licked her clean before making his way back up to her mouth kissing her greedily.  
  
Aikido felt as another wave of desire washed over her and the heat came back even more powerful than before. Unable to control himself Shigure thrust into her making Aikido cry out from the pain.  
  
/ She's a virgin /  
  
The thought came as quickly as it went. Aikido was pushing against him demanding more to which he gladly gave. Flesh slapped against flesh as the two moved in time with each other the pace quickening from each others growing need.  
  
Shigure could feel as Aikido began to climax her muscles tightening around him squeezing him making him moan in pleasure. He could feel himself growing harder then a rush of liquid warmth washed over him drowning him in what he could only describe as pure desire and love. His whole body was surrounded and bathed in the extraordinary light then burst different colors dancing before his eyes then everything faded to black.  
  
He opened his eyes and looked down at his raven-haired goddess, she was panting her curls clinging to her flushed skin. Her eyes were glowing brightly with contentment and satisfaction.  
  
She was surprised by what had happened she could feel herself climaxing then she could feel Shigure with her she was drowning in a pool of his emotions mixing with hers heightening the sensation. When she had opened her eyes she was looking in to a pair of rich brown ones.  
  
Aikido gave a small smile and brushed the hair from his eyes kissing his chin lightly before moving down to his jaw then neck. Her hands dancing over his chest moving down and brushing against his newly harden member. She began to move her hands up and down his length squeezing him every so often.  
  
Shigure let out a low growl resting his head on her shoulder as she continued to stroke him. Aikido could feel her own desire begin to rise again with his. She continued her actions this time adding a second hand making him moan even louder. Smiling and feeling a little daring she lipped down under him.  
  
Shigure felt her hands feather over him gently stroking him; he could feel himself getting harder. His eyes opened when he felt her tongue begin to lick his length hesitantly at first then more daring after hearing the response he had given. Shigure bent his head his breathing increasing with every movement of her mouth.  
  
She began to lick him lightly at first then slowly kissing him taking his tip into her mouth and sucking on it her fingers dancing over his balls. She could hear him groaning and moaning from her touches and she liked it.  
  
Shigure cried out when he felt her engulf him then begin to suck on him pulling him in and out of her mouth.  
  
She could feel him quivering in side her mouth then he exploded spilling inside her mouth.  
  
Shigure's body relaxed and he slowly opened his eyes to find Aiki slowly making her way back up. Kissing and nipping at him the whole time till she reached his mouth where she gave him a soul shattering kiss. He could taste himself in the kiss along with her sweet taste making him want her again.  
  
He gave a slight growl before flipping her over onto her back then lifting her up with his arm till her was on her knees.  
  
Aiki was a little surprised she wasn't sure what he was doing until she felt his arm wrap around her waist and lift her to her knees. She whimpered in anticipation and braced herself with her hands.  
  
Shigure placed himself behind her then slowly entered her from behind she was even tighter and wetter than before. He began to move faster pounding into her while his hand found its way to her breast where it began to rub and play with it.  
  
Aiki let out a moan and sank forward making him plunge deeper into her. She shifted a little then cried out his name as he hit her in just he right spot. He grinned and continued to pound into her making her cry out his name before they were swallowed up again in the same feeling of drowning.  
  
The two collapsed onto the bed with Shigure lying on top of Aikido. They lay like that for some time neither one speaking. When their breathing was normal once more and they felt like they could talk Shigure spoke first breaking the silence.  
  
Shigure: Aiki I  
  
Aiki smiled and shifted turning around beneath him so she could look up into his face.  
  
Aikido: I think I need another lesson I don't think you showed me everything you know  
  
Shigure grinned and leaned down and began to kiss her.  
  
Shigure: It may take awhile I know an awful lot  
  
Aikido: That's ok I'm a fast learner  
  
~~~****  
  
Told you it would be short but don't worry I' not done yet you know I still have some things left in my perverted mind one which I know you will like. Though it'll take some time so be patient if I don't get to it right away all I can tell you is.well I can't because then it will defiantly spoil it so ya just have to wait..^-^ 


	7. Dragons and cows

Hatsuharu was trying to make it to school when he heard voices shouting 'Fight! Fight!' turning the corner he saw a small group of girls. He walked closer to get a better look inside the circle there were three girls and one boy. He moved to keep going but stopped when he caught sight of one of the girls. She had long white hair and misty gray eyes that looked very angry right now. Curious he walked closer and caught sight of another girl with short black hair and chocolate brown eyes. They looked exactly alike save for the hair and eyes.  
  
Mizu: You're a stuck up little B_  
  
Mira: Mizu! No you know that's not true no dog would want her  
  
Girl: Listen you twin trollops! He's my boyfriend not yours and besides why would he want something like that white hair freak?  
  
Mizu: Your right why would he want something new when he can just have something used and broken in you fat cow!  
  
Girl: Broken in? Used? Why you little-  
  
The girl leapt forward intending to strangle Mizu but she just stepped out of the way letting the girl fall to the ground.  
  
Mizu: Let's go Mira  
  
Mira: Ok besides this was getting boring anyway.  
  
Mizu: Yeah but I guess I win the bet hun?  
  
Mira: Yeah  
  
Mizu smiles and laughs as Miru pulls out five dollars and hands it to her sister.  
  
Girl: WHAT!! This was just a bet!  
  
Mizu: What you didn't  
  
Mira: actually think that  
  
Mizu: we would want  
  
Both: that  
  
They point towards the young boy whose beet red at the moment. Meanwhile Haru is standing there watching all this and trying not to laugh. The girl does not find it funny at the moment though and she goes to hit the two but they turn around at the exact moment startling her.  
  
Mira: Now you wouldn't  
  
Mizu: want to do that  
  
Mira: some one might get  
  
Mizu: hurt and it won't be  
  
Both: us.  
  
Girl: Who'd want to waste their time on you two anyway.  
  
Angry she turns away grabbing her boyfriend's hand and they storm off, Mizu and Mira watch them go before turning to each other and laugh.  
  
Mira: You really shouldn't have said that you know  
  
Mizu: But this morning was boring I had to get someone angry or else my whole day would have been ruined.  
  
Mira: You are hopeless you know that  
  
Haru is still standing there watching them leave when a wicked glint flashes in his eye and a smile starts to form on his lips.  
  
~~  
  
It's study period and the two are outside, Mizu is laying down on one of the benches staring up at the sky while Mira is sitting down with her back against the bench seat watching the people go by.  
  
Mira: Do you think that Riko will let us stay with her?  
  
Mizu: Why not?  
  
Mira: well she's been busy and  
  
Mizu: Don't worry I'm sure she won't care  
  
Mira: I hope so I don't want to stay with Aikido anymore  
  
Mizu: Yeah its nice but  
  
Mira: I like Riko better.  
  
~~  
  
Riko peeked around the corridor she had snuck out of a hospital board meeting. She never liked those things and she never saw why she had to be there she wasn't even a member of the board.  
  
~~~**Flashback**~~~  
  
Henry: But they value your opinion after all you are the daughter of Ryho and Alexander Mizuryuu.  
  
Riko: So what, that doesn't mean anything I could be a fraud and they'd still want my opinion. Besides you know how I hate those things.  
  
Henry: Too bad you're going you ditched a very important conference and lecture yesterday so stop whining.  
  
~~~***End**~~  
  
Riko hurried across the hall and peered into the break room, empty. She smiles to herself as she walks in and rummages through the draws smiling in triumph when she finds it.  
  
Henry is running through the halls popping in every room looking for Riko.  
  
Henry: Dam it! Riko where did you go now?  
  
Henry walked down the hall and turned the corner only to get hit in the face water exploding everywhere. He opened his eyes to find Riko laughing at him two little children about ten and seven holding water balloons and laughing.  
  
Henry: RIKO!  
  
In a flash she's racing down the hallway still holding a water balloon, she skirts around a corner and just misses colliding with another nurse.  
  
Riko: Gomen!  
  
A few moment's later Henry races past the same nurse. They continue their chase until the two end up outside racing around the parking lot. They end up with Riko hiding behind a black Sedan and Henry on the other side.  
  
Henry: Stop playing games and get back in there, Riko!  
  
Riko: Lighten up Henry, besides I was working.  
  
Henry: Having a water balloon fight with children is not working. Please get back inside.  
  
Riko: But I was cheering them up * dashes to the other side to escape Henry * anyway laughter is always said to be the best cure for what ails you.  
  
Henry: what? Stop playing around and come on  
  
Riko: Or is that chicken soup? * Places finger on chin and looks thought full* oh well either one will work.  
  
~~  
  
Hatori was walking out of the hospital it was his second visit with the little girl she still wasn't any better the treatments didn't seem to be working. He walked over to his car and stopped. A young woman with long curly blonde hair and a older man with brown hair are running around his car yelling.  
  
Henry: Riko please I beg you just go back inside.  
  
Riko: Now Henry you know begging doesn't become you but I suppose if you want to do it properly * ducks as a shoe flies her way *  
  
Henry: Riko! This isn't funny quit playing around.  
  
Hatori: Excuse me  
  
Both turn towards Hatori.  
  
Henry: Oh my! I'm sorry. This is your car right? Gomen * splash *  
  
Water is dripping off his face soaking his clothes he turns towards Riko to yell only to get hit by three more. Hatori watches as the poor guy gets hit with the makeshift water balloons. He looks over to see the young blonde barley controlling her laughter before she tosses one last balloon.  
  
Henry: Why? Am I being punished for something?  
  
Riko walks up behind him and pats him on the back trying to look rather sympathetic.  
  
Riko: Oh Henry don't cry I'll go back with you  
  
Henry: Really? You mean it?  
  
Riko nods her head.  
  
Riko: Just one more thing before we go in.  
  
Henry: Hai?  
  
Riko glances up her hands behind her back then bends down and smiles at him just as she hits him with another water balloon before racing off.  
  
Henry: I hate my life.  
  
Hatori turns his gaze back on the young blonde racing back into the hospital her laughter making its way to his ears.  
  
She's just like Shigure is with Mie  
  
~~~  
  
Riko is walking down the halls making her way back to the children's ward, stopping at a door marked ~Intensive Care for the Terminally Ill~ she pushes open the doors and walks in. She stops at the room at the end of the hall and peers inside; a little girl about ten years old is lying on the bed gazing out the window. Her long black hair is pulled into two long braids with white ribbons at the ends. The room is filled with flowers and stuffed animals get well cards and balloons.  
  
Riko: How's my little duck doing today?  
  
The little girl turns around a smile on her pale face.  
  
Girl: I feel much better now that my Tenshi is here.  
  
Riko walks over and sits down in a chair by the bed.  
  
Riko: where's mama duck?  
  
Girl: She's getting something to drink  
  
Riko just nodded she guessed the mother was getting tired and upset with watching her daughter fade away before her eyes.  
  
Riko: Hey ahiru why don't I sing you a song till your mother gets back ok?  
  
The little girl smiles and nods before lying down. Riko grabs her hand in her own and begins to sing a playful song tracing circles all over the little girls hands with her fingers.  
  
Girl: that tickles  
  
Riko: ticklish eh?  
  
Smiling she continues to trace the circles continuing down her arm making the little girl laugh.  
  
Riko: Want to sing another one with me?  
  
Girl: Hai!  
  
Riko: Hitotsu, hitoyo nokoi naraba  
  
Girl: Futatsu, futari de jigoku eto  
  
Riko: Mittsu, mina o koro shitemo  
  
Both: Yattsu, yomi e no michi-shirube  
  
Riko: Itsutsu, ikusa no chi no ame no  
  
Girl: Muttsu, mukura to kawarya senu  
  
Riko: Nanatsu, Namida mo kare hate te  
  
Both: Yattsu, Yomiyo go tokete yuku  
  
Riko watches as the girl's eyes begin to droop but she struggles to keep them open.  
  
Girl: One more song, please  
  
Riko: alright one more  
  
Riko begins to sing a calming song she learned from Uzume when they were little.  
  
Win dain a lotica  
En vai tu ri si lota,  
Fin dein a loluca  
En dragu a sei lain  
Va fa ru les shatai am  
En riga lint  
  
Riko looks to see if she's asleep satisfied that she is she lets go of her hands and places one of her hands on the little girl's forehead while placing the other over her heart. A soft white light begins to surround the little girl.  
  
~~~  
  
Hatori was making his way down the dimly lit hospital corridor. He had gotten a call from one of the nurses saying it was about the little girl and he should hurry. He was making his way there now hoping that she was all right that her heart and lungs hadn't failed her yet. He stopped outside the door he could hear a woman crying; as he walked in he stopped. The woman was clutching her husband crying a smile on her face. He gazed around the room to see the nurses and other staff were smiling and crying as well.  
  
Nurse: Oh Dr. Sohma! I'm glad you could make it.  
  
Nurse two: I wouldn't have believed it if I didn't see it with my own eyes but take a look for yourself.  
  
Hatori walked to the edge of the bed, he noticed that the young blonde from earlier was sitting next to the girl with her head on the bed holding the little girls hand. He lifted the young girls hand away from the child's he dropped it instantly.  
  
Nurse: Are you all right?  
  
Hatori: Just a little static electricity  
  
Nurse: oh  
  
He checked the little girl's pulse then felt her forehead, normal. He pulled out his stethoscope and began to listen to her breathing and heart, normal sounding.  
  
How is this possible? She was on the verge of death when I saw her this afternoon so how did she recovery like this?  
  
A nurse's call brought him out of his thoughts.  
  
Hatori: Run some tests to make sure then monitor her for the next twenty- four hours  
  
Nurse: Hai  
  
Hatori glanced down at the young lady she was still sleeping on the bed.  
  
Hatori: Nurse who  
  
Nurse glances over  
  
Nurse: That is Miss Mizuryuu she's been coming to visit the children everyday especially this little one. I'm surprised she hasn't wore herself out or gotten sick yet.  
  
Hatori stood there for a moment before turning and waking out of the room. A few moments later they were wheeling the little girl out of the room. The young blonde followed a few seconds later.  
  
Riko felt exhausted like her whole body was lead she could barely keep her eyes open. She was also feeling a little warm and dizzy but that's what is expected after something like that. Sighing she slouches against the wall trying to keep her eyes open but failing, after a couple more seconds she can feel her legs give out and she slides down the wall and onto the floor.  
  
Hatori turns around when he hears a loud thump, the young lady is laying on the floor. A nurse rushes over to her and checks her.  
  
Nurse: She's burning up. Oh Riko I told you not to over do it but no you said you could handle it.  
  
Shaking her head the nurse leaves and comes back with a needle she cleans off Riko's arm and goes to jab her when a hand stops her.  
  
Riko: I'm fine Becca just a little tired is all.  
  
The young nurse just gives her a disbelieving look.  
  
Riko: I'm fine _Really_  
  
Riko wills her body to move with the last of her energy she pushes herself up and stands up.  
  
Riko: See fine.  
  
Nurse: I don't know I still think  
  
Riko: I'll go straight to bed when I get home honest.  
  
Nurse: Well I still think you should  
  
Riko: You worry way too much Becca  
  
Giving her a weak smile Riko pushes off the wall and begins to walk away towards the elevator. She gets on and notices that someone else has gotten on with her. Glancing up she sees it's the handsome man from earlier.  
  
Hatori boards the elevator with the young blonde she looks very tired her eyes barely staying open. Her face is flushed and her lips are a shade light. She glances over at him before resting her head against the cool elevator wall.  
  
Riko: I just need to get some sleep.  
  
She whispers to herself before her eyes close again. Hatori glances over at her again she's fallen asleep. The elevator suddenly stops throwing Riko right into Hatori's side knocking him off balance. He looks down to see that she's still sleeping, sighing he shakes his head and gets up then picks her up leaning her against the wall.  
  
This is not good, she's sick and sleep deprived on top of that for some reason every time she falls on me I don't seem to transform. However it could be because she's never stayed on me long enough but then all's it took was for any girl to just bump us and we'd transform.  
  
Hatori was still contemplating this when he noticed she was leaning off to the side again. He caught her then sighing again he lifts her up and carries her out to his car.  
  
I should be going back inside the hospital, she needs to go back there.  
  
However his feet carry him to his car where he places her in the passenger seat. He climbs in on the driver's side and sits there watching her for a minute before he slowly wakes her up.  
  
Riko shifts and mumbles before she turns her head away.  
  
Riko: Don't worry Henry .promise..  
  
She can feel the light shake and calm deep voice telling her to wake up. She opens her eyes to find herself staring into dark green eyes.  
  
Hatori: Where do you live?  
  
Riko: Henry?  
  
Hatori: No. My name is Hatori Sohma, I'm a  
  
Riko: Hmm.Hatori * yawn * nice name  
  
Her eyes start to close again but he wakes her up  
  
Hatori: your house  
  
Riko: * yawn * It's * yawn *  
  
After a couple more tries he finds himself staring up at and apartment complex.  
  
~~~~  
  
Mizu and Mira are walking out of the movie theater looking rather bored.  
  
Mira: What should we do? I don't want to go home.  
  
Mizu: Yeah me neither I don't want to see Nani.  
  
Mira: I'm glad that Aiki and Ella finally found someone but its so annoying listening to them and then never seeing them  
  
Mizu: yeah I miss picking on Ella too and Aiki's not fun to tease anymore.  
  
Mira: Why don't we go visit Riko?  
  
Mizu looks at her sister at little frown creasing her brow.  
  
Mira: She did say we could stop by  
  
Mizu: Your right she did  
  
The two smiled at each other before they began to walk.  
  
Haru was lost again he never under stood why he could never seem to find his way. It was just the dam convent store after all how hard could it be to find it. It was hard though he always seemed to have a bad sense of direction. Shaking his head slightly he rounded the corner only to collide into something.  
  
Mira and Mizu had left the theater and were making their way down the street when they spotted a club. Smiling the two crossed the street and walked over to it only to find it closed. A little upset the two rounded the corner and slammed into something hard falling and landing on their backsides.  
  
Mizu: Why don't you  
  
Mira: watch where you're going  
  
Mizu: you jackass!  
  
Haru shook his head and looked down two pairs of eyes were staring up at him, one set gray the other brown. Surprise crossed his face followed by shock then confusion finally a grin made its way on to his usually calm features. This was going to be an interesting night.  
  
The two girls glanced up to find a pair of dark brown black eyes staring at them. The eyes they discovered were attached to a very handsome face of a young boy with wild white and black hair. Both girls picked themselves up at them same time eyeing the young boy.  
  
Mira: You go to  
  
Mizu: our school, don't you?  
  
Haru noticed they finished each other's thoughts, their voices running together like flowing water.  
  
Haru: Yeah so  
  
Mizu regarded him for a second she didn't like him he seemed to passive but there was something there that intrigued her.  
  
Mira: Sorry for bumping into you.  
  
Mizu: Why should we apologize it was that dumb cow's fault.  
  
Haru's eyes slanted and they took on a rather menacing look.  
  
Haru: Who are you calling a cow you heifer.  
  
Mizu: What?! You god dam stupid cow I am not a heifer!  
  
Haru: Please if you were any fatter that dress would rip right off. Beside I think this little cutie besides you looks a whole lot better than you do.  
  
Mizu: were identical twins you moron.  
  
Haru: all I see is a goddess with a heifer besides her.  
  
Mizu: You son of a bitch take that back!  
  
Mira just stood there watching the two fight she could tell Mizu was really upset but the young boy seemed to be rather enjoying himself almost like he was toying with her. Mira had to laugh at that.  
  
Mizu: what are you laughing at!  
  
Haru: You fat ass, heifer  
  
Mizu was glowering at him now almost ready to snap the only thing that held her back was Mira's gentle voice.  
  
Mira: So what is your name? Mines Mira and this is my sister Mizu.  
  
Haru turned towards the young girl a grin still on his face.  
  
Haru: the names Hatsuharu Sohma. 


End file.
